Vampires & Wizards
by JewelGirl94
Summary: When the Cullen's decide it's time to leave Forks, what kind of trouble will find them in Britain? And will the wizarding world even accept them? Post Breaking Dawn, during Deathly Hallows. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maybe someday I can buy the rights to Twilight and Harry Potter… I wish.**

**Chapter 1: Decisions **

**BPOV**

It was a month after the standoff with the Volturi, and we had decided that it was time to move away from Forks. I didn't really want to, but what with my recent "makeover" and the fact that Carlisle could no longer pass for the age he clamed to be, we knew it was time.

"Where should we move to?" Esme asked.

"I think that we should let Bella pick, seeing as she is the latest edition to our family," Carlisle said.

"What are Nessie and I then? Chopped liver?" Jacob grumbled.

"Well, Nessie is to young to make a decision like that, an you are not a part of this family," Rose said.

"Whatever, Blondie. I may not be a part of this family now, but I will be eventually."

"You know what _dog_—"

"Stop fighting, you two! Bella is going to decide," Esme said.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering low enough that the others could not hear even with their super-sensitive hearing.

"Take your time, love. This is a big decision to make, and it's going to be your first time starting over in a new place. You can have a day or two to think."

I turned in his arms, kissing him on the lips. I nuzzled my head into his neck, content. _That's okay Edward. I think I know where I want to go_. I told him in my head, letting down my shield for a fraction of a second. I was getting better at that, though it still took all of my concentration.

"I think I want to go to England. I want to see more of the world," I told them.

"England? Are you sure, Bella? You won't be able to see Charlie very often," Carlisle said.

"I know that. That's the only problem though. And besides, wouldn't we have to move very far anyway, somewhere where we won't be recognized?" I asked, my head now resting on Edward's chest. "I'm sure."

"That is true, I guess. And England is overcast enough in some places that we would be able to go out during the day…"

"But there are no good things to hunt in England!" Emmett whined. (_A/N: If I'm wrong, please, please tell me, I will change it!! I couldn't find any list of wildlife in England so I don't know. Back to the story!_)

"Well Emmett, we'll deal with it. We have in the past, you know that," Esme said.

He grumbled to himself, while we looked at Alice. She had spaced out, searching the future to see if there was anything terrible that would happen as a result of us moving to England—namely any of us "slipping".

Her eyes refocused, and she smiled. "Nothing that I can see."

"It's settled then. We will leave in a month," Carlisle said.

"Sounds good," I said. I gently pulled out of Edwards's arms and bent to pick up the sleeping Renesmee. I took Edward's hand, and we took off at a run for our cottage. Even though he was the fastest, I still had my newborn strength and one of my strides was the same as three of his so I could keep up easily.

When we had reached the cottage and put Nessie to bed, we sat down and snuggled on the couch. "Why a month?" I asked.

"Well, we need to pack, ship the cars—overseas, I might add, and find a house that is close enough to the woods to make for easy hunting. We also have to update your passport, the legal way of course."

"I guess that makes sense, but I would have thought that you already had a house in England. You seem to have already had this one here, and I figured that you had lived in England before."

"No, surprisingly, we haven't lived in England. Well, Carlisle has of course. And as he was changed before his father died, he was unable to inherit the property. And besides, it's no longer standing, and we wouldn't want to live in London anyway. To many humans."

I was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Edward?" I asked. "When we get to the coast, can we swim to England?"

He was a little shocked at first, then he spoke.

"This is coming from the girl that freaked out when I told her that Carlisle swam the English Channel," he said, smiling his beautiful crooked smile at me.

True, but I _was_ human when you told me that, and you kept surprising me with all those facts about Carlisle and… us in general." I hesitated over the word "vampire", still not comfortable in using it as a word to describe myself quite yet. "Besides, I haven't gone swimming in the longest time."

"I think it's a good idea myself, but we should ask the others. We would also have to have Jacob fly over with Renesmee," he said as he grimaced at the thought of our daughter and Jacob together.

"Edward, you know he won't let anything hurt her," I told him, though I disliked the idea as much as he did.

"I know."

He kissed me then, his tongue tracing my lower lip. I allowed him access, moving my own tongue into his mouth. His hands traveled down my sides, and he ripped my shirt in his hurry to get it off me. While he was doing that, I had eagerly started unbuttoning his shirt, accidentally popping a few of the buttons off.

He had just started to undo my bra, when he stiffened. I pulled away to look at him. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, love, of course not. Alice is coming." I listened, and I heard her; she was about thirty seconds away.

"Humph," I sighed as I ran to our closet and grabbed a new shirt, and then ran back to see what Alice wanted.

"You know, you're quite sexy when you're disappointed," Edward told me. "But I'll fix that last part later, if you want me to."

"I might have to take you up on that offer," I said, smiling in what I hopped was a seductive way.

He smiled back, dazzling me like he always did, that had not changed when I became a vampire.

He kissed me again, and we were on the verge of slipping back to where we left off when Alice burst in, not bothering to knock.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we have some things to discuss. First: Edward, WHY do you have to rip Bella's shirts every time?!? I have to keep taking her shopping, and you know she doesn't like it," she scolded.

"Well, if—" Edward started before Alice cut him off.

"Save it, I don't want to know. Secondly and most importantly, do either of you know three humans: one with messy black hair, glasses and a funny scar, one who has red hair and is tall and gangly, and one with frizzy brown hair and slightly bucked teeth?"

"No, I don't, Alice. Do _you _know who they are?"

"I have no clue who half the people in my visions are. What about you Bella? Do you know them?"

"No, I have no clue."

"Well, that stinks. Nobody knows who they are!"

"Alice, you said it your self: you don't know who half the people in your visions are. Why are these three so special?" Edward questioned.

"They are important because they are in terrible danger, and they saw Emmett sparkling!"

"What was Emmett doing outside in the sun in a place full of people?" I asked.

"I have no clue. But he was there, and he was showing these three friends something in his hands. I couldn't see what it was though."

"I guess that we'll just have to wait and see," Edward said.

"I guess. Bye!" And with that, Alice ran out the door, back to the house.

Edward's arms snaked around my waist as soon as she was gone. I felt his lips brush the hollow under my ear.

"Where were we?" he asked as he made his way down my neck with his lips, I moaned with pleasure. He picked me up bridal style and whisked me off to our bedroom, crushing his lips to mine.

Both of our shirts were in taters on the floor behind us before we reached the door.

**HPPOV**

Without Ron, what ever it was that we were supposed to be doing was even worse. Hermione was sobbing all the time—it was much worse when she was wearing the locket—and we weren't gaining any new information, or the resources we needed to destroy the locket.

I had taken to looking at the Marauder's Map every night, looking for Ron's name in the Gryffindor common room and the corridors of the castle. When He didn't show up, I kept randomly pulling it out and thinking about what the various people might be doing, just to have something to do. I also found myself staring at the dot labeled "Ginny Weasley".

I also noticed that the names and the dots that they corresponded to all each had their own color, and from what I could tell, the color referred to the person's personality. The only person to who this did not apply was Snape, who had a shade of gold, when I thought he should have the deepest black.

_A/N: Lots of apologies:_

_Sorry that the ending is kind of bad, I'm not as comfortable with writing for _Harry Potter_ as I am for _Twilight _and_ Harry Potter _is in third person in the published books so we don't get to get into each individual person's head so I'll try my best. _

_Sorry for the lemon-ish stuff without an actual lemon. I was going to write a lemon but I chickened out when I thought about what I was going to write; it was too awkward for me. I do not however mind reading lemons. _

_Sorry there was not much _Harry Potter_ in this chapter, for now I will be focusing on the Cullen's, but there will always be a little _Harry Potter_ in each chapter, and eventually there will be equal parts of both._

_End apologies. _

_I have a contest for you: If you can guess what song/artist/musical I listened to the most while writing this chapter, you will get a preview of the next one! Hint: I like country music, and this song makes me think of Twilight! I will reveal the answer in the next chapter! _

_I love all my fans, but I would love you even more if you left me a review! They make my day! ;D_

—_Kimmy Cullen_

_E/N: What the fuck are lemons? (Btw, never squeeze them in your eye; trust me I've tried). Gah, Finals are almost over so we should be updating a lot faster by next week ^^!_


	2. Chapter 2: Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 2: Plane Ride**

**BPOV**

We had come to the conclusion that it would not be reasonable to swim to England, as we would be illegal and that wouldn't work to well for getting into a high school or getting a job for Carlisle. So to compensate for that, Edward and I swam to Hawaii for a night on the beach, swimming back the next morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The crowd at the airport was only slightly overwhelming. It wasn't the sheer number of bodies jostling together to get to their destinations. It was the sound of their hearts pumping their blood through their veins, combined with their smell—with me still being a newborn and all—that made it overwhelming. Edward sensed that I was uncomfortable, and kept his arm firmly wrapped around my waist, both comforting and restraining. He whispered words of encouragement in my ear, to softly even for the rest of our family to hear.

It was less difficult once we got on the plane, where there were many less humans. Carlisle had booked the entire first-class cabin for us, and Edward and I sat side-by-side in large reclining chairs.

Once we were up in the air, Emmett jumped up from his seat next to Rose.

"Lets play 'the game'," he said eagerly.

"What's 'the game'?" Jacob asked before I could.

"'The game', Jacob, is the best thing since the grizzly."

"That helps a lot, Emmett," I said. "Now I completely understand 'the game'."

"The game was created about thirty years ago by myself," Alice said, poking herself in the chest for emphasis. "It is played in teams of one, two, or three. The goal is to see who can do the most embarrassing, funny or illegal thing to any of us or the humans on this plane. Losers have to kiss the winners shoes. Carlisle and Esme are the judges."

"Oh, could we play in couples this time?" Rosalie asked.

"Great idea, Rose! Jacob, you have to play by yourself because Renesmee is to young," Alice said. Jacob grumbled.

"Hey, how about instead of losers kissing the winners feet, how about the losers have to watch the winners make out, since we're playing in couples?" asked Emmett.

"If you and Rose win, I'll kill you, Emmett," Edward said. "But other than that, I like it," he continued, kissing my hair, holding me close.

"Lets start then!" Alice squealed. "Bella, can you block our minds from Edward?" I did as she asked—even blocking the humans—and Edward sighed in gratitude.

"Sweet silence! Thank you, love," he told me.

"You're welcome!" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Everybody went into their own corners, and started planning, texting each other. I could have let my shield down, but I didn't know if I could do that and shield the entire plane at the same time, so I had to settle for texting him. (_Bella_, **Edward**, and later _Alice_.)

_B:_

_Got any ideas?_

**E: **

**One or two.**

_B: As long as it's not illegal, I think I'll be good with anything. Shoot._

**E:**

**Don't worry, love. They are perfectly legal. I could flaunt my gift, telling people their thoughts? Or we could force Jasper and Emmett to strip in front of the humans? Then we can sit back and watch the reactions that they get.**

_B:_

_Hmm, I like the second one. But can we have them just strip to their boxers? I really don't want to see Jasper and Emmett in their birthday suits; the only person that I want to see that much of is you ;}_

**E:**

**I'm glad to hear it. :)**

_B:_

_Silly Edward. You knew that already!_

**E:**

**It's good to hear it just the same.**

_B:_

_I love you._

**E:**

**I love you, too, my Bella.**

Edward leaned over and kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We would have gone on like that for a while, but Alice interrupted with a text sent to both of our phones.

_A:_

_You guys haven't won, so stop with the making out and get back to planning. _

_B: _

_Will do, Alice._

_B:_

_So how exactly do we get Em and Jazz to strip?_

**E:**

**Hmm, I didn't think of that.**

_B:_

_Could we have Rose and Alice do it for us?_

**E:**

**No, they're not allowed to help anybody any prank but their own. **__

_B:_

_So how do we do it?_

**E:**

**We could threaten them with human food if they don't do it.**

_B:_

_Yes! But what do we make them eat?_

**E: **

**I don't know. You know more about human food than I do.**

_B:_

_What does the kitchen have?_

**E: **

**I'll go check.**

He got up and ran to the kitchen at vampire speed, making it so the humans couldn't see him.

**E:**

**There's only a bunch of nuts, chips, and soda.**

_B:_

_Then they will just have to do. How long are we going to make them stay like that?_

**E:**

**How long do you think it will take Rose to jump Emmett?**

_B:_

_Five minutes._

**E:**

**Then we will have to restrain her. Half an hour?**

_B:_

_Sounds good to me._

**E:**

**So are we decided?**

_B: _

_I believe we are._

We just sat there after that, our hands intertwined, Edward playing with a strand of my hair that had come loose from my bun with his other hand.

After a little while, we looked around to see everybody else was doing the same thing.

"Everybody ready?" Emmett asked eagerly—he was going to break the seat soon if he kept jumping up and down.

"We're ready if everybody else is," I said. "Who's going first?"

"Newest couple to the family always goes first. So that means it's you and Edward," Jasper explained.

"What about me?" Jacob asked.

"Since you and Nessie are not a _couple_ yet, you are still single and that means you go last," Edward told him. Jacob grumbled to himself something about stupid vampires.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "What did you say, Jacob?"

"That I love all of you wonderful bloodsuckers! Well, with the exception of Blondie."

"Shut up, dog, before I rip your head off," Rosalie threatened.

"Back to the game, people!" Emmett said.

"Well, Bella and I need your help to do ours. You to, Jasper," Edward said.

"What are you going to do, Edward?" Jasper asked warily.

"You'll see." Edward said as he walked into the coach section, followed by the rest of us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, mostly ladies, it is my pleasure to introduce to you: Emmett and Jasper!" Edward announced. "And for your enjoyment, they will be striping for you!"

"Oh HELL no! I am NOT stripping in front my 'mom' and my 'sisters'! The only person who gets that is Rose," Emmett said, then continued so that the humans couldn't hear: "let alone a bunch of random humans!"

"Same here, but with Alice, not Rose," Jasper said.

"Relax, dummies. You only have to strip to your boxers. I really don't want to see everything that Rose and Alice get to see," I told them.

"Still not doing it," Emmett said.

"Oh yes you are! If you don't you will have to eat food, and you have to keep it down for the entire _trip_. Not just this flight, but the layover, next flight, and the time it takes for us to drive to the house," Edward told them at vampire speeds.

"You're bluffing!" Emmett said.

"He's 100% serious, Em," Jazz said dejectedly.

You didn't need to be in Emmett's head to know that this was a difficult decision for him to make: strip, or eat nasty human food?

"Fine! I'll do it!" He finally said.

"Me to," Jasper said. He had a weird look on his face, I guess because of all the conflicting emotions: Edward and me amused, Jacob looked disgusted, Alice and Rosalie were giving Edward and me death glares, Carlisle and Esme looked slightly shocked, and all the humans had looks of the aforementioned emotions on their faces—minus the death glares.

"Oh, and you have to stay like that for a half an hour, in front of everyone," I added. They grumbled.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"No. Just get it over with," Jasper moaned.

"GO!" Edward and I shouted at the same time.

Emmett and Jasper striped, and the looks on the faces of the female population—and a few of the males—were hilarious. They looked like they had just gotten their birthday and Christmas presents early.

I saw Rose start to lose it, and I quickly restrained her, using all of my newborn strength.

Several of the women made attempts to get close to them, and every time one of them went for Emmett, Rose struggled harder against my grip, almost growling at them.

The entire half hour passed that way. Half way through even Alice needed to be restrained due to one of her visions.

When their time was up, Emmett and Jasper dressed at almost in-human speed, then ran back into the first class cabin.

"Our turn!" Alice sang.

"Alice, why don't you give the humans a few minutes? I'm sure they need to get over their shock," Carlisle told her.

"Fine," she pouted.

Ten minutes later, and Alice could hardly contain herself any longer.

"Can we go now, Carlisle? Please?" she pleaded.

"Yes, go a head," he told her.

"Yay! Come on, Jasper!" Alice then proceeded to drag Jasper back out to the coach cabin. The rest of us followed, but stopped when we reached the curtain.

Suddenly, I felt very honest, truthful and willing to do anything.

"Who wants to spill their darkest secrets?" Alice asked. Every hand on the plane shot into the air—the only exceptions being Alice and Jasper.

"Good! So who wants to go first?"

"I do! I do!" Emmett said.

"Not you, Emmett! Jasper!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sorry you guys," Jasper told us to quickly for the humans to hear. He immediately sent us waves of calm, removing all traces of honesty and the rest from us.

"How about you go first?" Alice kindly asked an elderly man. He stood and said: "I'm gay," then sat back down.

"Who wants to go next?!" Alice asked eagerly.

"I have sex with animals," someone said.

A really big burly guy said: "I love _Dora the Explorer_ and believe in fairies!"

"I eat lions!" a woman in a slutty red dress said.

"I'm a transvestite!" a tall girl said.

Alice had stopped prompting them long ago, they just kept going.

Jacob was rolling on the floor laughing, tears streaming down his face.

"I love wrestling!" a small dainty girl proclaimed.

"I think tractors are sexy!" a woman who looked like she was from the city said.

We were all on the floor now, laughing our heads off.

This continued for some time, until Jasper decided that the humans had had enough and sent them waves of embarrassment, while he sent us waves of calm.

When we got back to our seats, we all burst out laughing again.

"Are we giving the humans some time again?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. This time they really need it," Esme told her.

Ten minutes later, Carlisle and Jasper deemed the humans ready for whatever Em and Rose had planned.

Emmett simply walked to the bathroom in coach and wedged himself in. He was silent for a few minutes, then he started grunting and sighing. In between the grunts and sighs, he said things like "Come on!" and "Argh!".

Once again we were on the floor. The humans, however, had various looks of disgust and confusion, and we were laughing at them jus as much as at Emmett.

Suddenly, Emmett yelled: "FINALLY! THAT WAS A BIG ONE!" and we all cracked up again.

Emmett extricated himself from the bathroom with a big dopey grin on his face. Jasper was still on the floor, his face flashing between laughter and confusion.

"Jasper, it's okay. Calm down. Focus on my emotions," Alice soothed him. Eventually he was able to gain control of himself, and he got off the floor and walked back to his seat.

"Do the humans need time before I go?" Jacob asked.

"Jasper?" Carlisle inquired.

"No, I don't think so, but I do. Five minutes?" Jasper begged.

"Of course, Jasper," Carlisle told him. "Take as long as you need.

Jasper leaned his head back to lean on the headrest, and if I didn't know any better, I would have said he was asleep.

Five minutes later, Jasper rose from his seat, completely normal again.

"Your turn, Jacob," he said with a grin.

"Finally!" Jacob crowed. "Follow me!" He led the way to the coach cabin—it seemed that we spent more time there than in the first class cabin—and lined us up, facing the humans.

"Stay," he commanded, before running into the kitchen at a human speed. Anything that came from a kitchen did not bode well for people who couldn't eat.

He came back with his arms full of little bags of chips and peanuts. He dumped them on the floor in front of us, and gave us a glance that was pure amusement on his part. He went back into the kitchen and came back out with his arms full of two bottles of soda, and six cups.

"You have GOT to be kidding," Jasper groaned.

"You BETTER be kidding, dog," Rosalie threatened.

"Nope," Jacob said, popping the 'p'. "I'm 100% serious."

"What are the specifics, Jacob?" I asked.

"What are they talking about 'specifics'? It looks like he's just feeding them," a human said at a volume that we weren't meant to hear.

"Are they all anorexic or something?" someone else asked at a similar volume.

"The specifics, dear Bella, are the exact same as you and Edward told Emmett and Jasper. Originally, I was going to let you hack it back up, but I like your idea so much better," he told us.

"I hate you, Jacob Black," Alice said.

"You still have to do it," he told her.

"And exactly how much do we have to eat, mutt?" Edward asked.

"You tell me, mind reader," Jacob said smugly, to low for human ears.

"I would, but Bella's shield is still in place."

"I know. So you each have to eat five bags of nuts, five bags of chips, and two cups of soda," Jacob informed us. "Go!"

I picked up a bag of nuts, opened them, and cautiously put one in my mouth.

If it was possible for me to throw up, I would have. It tasted like glue, and felt like wet cement. If nobody told me what it was, I wouldn't have been able to tell you for the life of me. When I swallowed, I felt it stick in my throat. I gulped a few times, hoping to dislodge it, but it refused to go any farther. I grimaced at Edward, and he had the same look on his face.

"I know, love. Jacob is being cruel. He knows that this is hard for us," he murmured to me.

"How did you do this voluntarily when I asked you to?" I wondered as I recalled the blurry memory of him taking a bite of pizza.

"You were curious," he said as he put another chip on his mouth and grimaced again.

I went back to my torture, this time trying a sip of the soda that Jacob had poured for me, and I think it was worse than the peanut.

It slipped down my throat, where it fizzed. I could feel every bubble pop. It stopped when it got to the peanut, but that just made it worse.

Whenever we got to our new home, I was going to hack everything up quickly and go hunting with Edward, so that I could drink something that actually tasted good.

I was the last to finish my portion of the food, and Jacob was grinning at the look of disgust on Rosalie's face.

"You're dead, mutt," she told him.

"Whatever you say, Blondie."

Carlisle and Esme were whispering together, to soft even for the rest of us to hear. I still had my shield up, so even Edward didn't know who they were leaning towards.

They were discussing for ten minutes before they made their decision.

"And the winners are…Alice and Jasper!" Esme announced.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"It was wrong of you to use your gift like that, though, Jasper. But it was very funny," Carlisle said.

Suddenly I felt very interested in what Alice and Jasper were doing. Stupid empath. I would have watched anyway, I so what I say I will do, and I agreed to watch the winners make out. He didn't need to practically make me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, unless you count Emmett hacking his food up early because he couldn't take it anymore.

There _was_ one somewhat interesting thing on the flight to England from New York though, and it wasn't even on the plane.

We flew over the biggest castle that I had ever seen in person. It was situated next to an absolutely enormous forest on one side, with a large lake on the other. There was a group of people scattered in a small area along the edge of the forest, near a small hut, each examining some sort of animal with wings and fur together (like a half breed) that I had never seen before. There was also a grouping of greenhouses, a stadium of some sort, and one tree that stood isolated from the forest. It was all enclosed by a wall with a gate that was flanked by what looked liked wild pigs with wings. I was still examining the castle, when I saw something rise out of the lake.

It was an extremely large tentacle. I could make out the rest of the animal, a giant squid. It waved its tentacle around a little bit before lowering it back into the water and swimming into the depths. I looked at Edward to see if he had seen it to, and he had the same puzzled look on his face that I did, but I asked just to be sure.

"Did you just see…?"

"Yes. I didn't think that squid could live in fresh water, especially squid that are that big."

"Me neither."

**GPOV (Ginny)**

I was in Care of Magical Creatures when one of the muggle's flying machines—I think they're called airplanes—flew overhead. This wasn't very uncommon but I wish that it hadn't because it spooked the hippogriff I was working with, Buckbe—Witherwings I corrected myself, even if it was just in my head.

This time was also different because I felt like someone was examining me, and I was bothered because nobody in my class was looking at me, and nobody in the castle could see me clearly as far away as I was from any windows. Also, there was no way that any muggle in the plane could have seen me from that height, and even if they could, all they would see of Hogwarts was a bunch of rubble. I would have to ask someone about it later, because I really, _really_ hoped that it wasn't a death eater.

_A/N: That brings me to thanking Hanna for the idea for Emmett and Rosalie's thing "THAT WAS A BIG ONE!" is a direct quote from our Myspace conversation._

_I also want to say that I did not come up with 'the game' by myself; I took it from Taffy Isabella's _Viva Las Vampires_. I had her permission first of course, so thank you Taffy Isabella! Without your idea and your letting me us it, this chapter would probably suck ass._

_Apology time! Sorry about the long wait, guys. I do like this rotating thing and work on one chapter of each of my stories at a time, and there are three of them. This chapter is also really long (3245 words without the A/N), and I wrote a lot of it down with pencil and paper first, so I had to copy it. I also had a deadly disease (writers block is the death of all stories), so I had to work through that crap._

_Sorry about the perverted-ness, but I hang around with my friends too much **cough__Hanna&Terrricough** and I'm going to try to stop writing perverted stuff._

_Thank you for the snow day that we had today that we didn't even need, it helped me finnish!_

_Reviews=Happy Author=I write faster. So click the button people. It's right there._

_Last thing: sorry about the lengthy A/N, I hate it when people do it, but I needed to explain a lot. _

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	3. Chapter 3: What is That?

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! I don't even own my laptop; it belongs to my fricking school system!**

**Chapter 3: What is That?**

**BPOV**

True to my decision on the plane, as soon as we got to our new house I and the rest of my family hacked up the nasty human food that Jake had forced us all to eat (minus Carlisle, Esme and Nessie of course) and grabbed Edward's hand and ran out the door into the woods to hunt. He followed eagerly, wanting the lingering taste of human food out of his mouth as much as I did.

We quickly caught the scent of some deer nearby and we gave chase. The taste of their blood was not as good as a mountain lions or grizzlies, but it was blood nonetheless, so it worked to wash away the after taste of the human food.

We had each had three deer and we were now just lying in a small clearing enjoying each other's company.

I scooted closer to Edward and laid my head on his chest. He stroked my hair for a while, then he positioned me so that he could leave a trail of kisses down my neck and shoulders.

I moaned and turned in his arms so I could attack his lips with mine and start removing his shirt. Before I could get farter than that though, there was a rustling above us and we caught a strange scent. We both looked up to see what it was, even though it was probably just a bird.

What I saw surprised me. There was a horse-like creature perched among the trees. It's skin leathery looking and clinging tightly to its bones. Its eyes had no pupils, and were white and it seemed to be staring at us. Though I guess it was a horse, it smelled nothing like a horse and had big leathery wings sprouting from it's back. There was a kind of a reptilian look to its face, though I couldn't pick out what kind of reptile it reminded me of.

Edward and I remained like that for some time, staring at this strange creature as it stared back at us.

Suddenly it pushed itself off the branch it had settled on and spread its wings in the air in flight. Edward and I glanced at each other for the smallest part of a second, then we wee both on our feet running after the flying horse, Edward pulling his shirt—that I had managed to do very little damage to—back on as we went.

As we ran I caught other scents that I didn't recognize: an almost silvery one that was mixed with an animalistic quality, one that was tree-like but had an edge of some strange something I couldn't put my finger on, one that was like a mixture of horse and bird, another one was like a horse mixed with a human.

We followed the beast for about half an hour—a long way because of the speed we were going—though Edward and I still could have easily out run it—before it landed and started looking for food in the undergrowth. My sharp ears picked up the rustlings of a creature to small to appeal to me—a squirrel or something—before the sound cut off and the animal Edward and I had been following stood up with it in its mouth. I got a good whiff of the squirrel's unappetizing blood before the horse tipped its head back and swallowed it whole.

We watched for a while longer while it went about its business, but when it started to get dark we decided we had better get home to tell the others about what we had seen.

"What was that, do you think?" I asked Edward as we ran, our hands linked.

"I don't know, maybe Carlisle does though. When we were following it, did you catch those scents?"

I nodded. "Did you recognize any?"

"No. They were almost all half-breeds though."

We ran in silence together the rest of the way home, each of us absorbed in our own thoughts with our hands still twined together.

When we burst through the door, everybody was assembled in the living room, no doubt thanks to Alice.

"There are strange creatures in the forest," Edward announced as he sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

"Yeah. Their names start with E and B and they are a couple of sex-crazed vampires. Strangest creatures _I've _seen in a while," Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked her.

"For being obnoxious. Now let Edward talk."

"Thanks, Rose. As I was saying, while Bella and I were hunting, we came across a kind of animal that neither of us recognized; it looked like a horse but it had no flesh whatsoever and eyes with no pupils, it also looked kind of reptilian and had wings. There were also lots of strange smells."

"Strange how?" Carlisle asked us.

"They were all mixtures of things. There was one where it was almost totally foreign, just a hint of some tree in it," I said.

"Could we go explore the forest, Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"I guess we should," Carlisle sighed.

"That _would_ be the best way to figure these creatures out," Jasper said.

"Before we can explore thoroughly, we should try to figure out how large it is. That way we know how to space groups," said Carlisle.

"Bella and I will continue in the direction that the beast took us," Edward offered, looking at me to see if that's what I wanted. I nodded and leaned back against his chest so I could whisper in his ear "That thing interrupted something that I want to finish _very_ badly."

He smiled crookedly at me and kissed the hollow behind my ear. "Me too," he breathed. I turned to kiss him lightly on the lips before we had to start listening to the conversation again.

When everybody had a direction to go in—Jacob had volunteered to stay back with Renesmee—we all set out into the woods.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward and I had been running for some time—how big _was _this forest—after we had finished what the strange animal had interrupted, when we caught the scent of many humans, and the lingering horse/bird scent. There were also traces of a scent like a human gone wrong, like they had lived in a rock for their entire life.

The trees were thinning, and after a minute we could see what lay beyond them. What Edward and I saw shocked us to a stand still.

The castle we had seen from the plane lay in front of us, with the hut we had seen to our left. There was a new group of humans there, and it looked like they were just finishing up a lesson of some sort.

"Strange," Edward murmured.

"What's strange?" I asked him.

"Their thoughts. This group here—" he indicated the humans around the hut "—are thinking about things called nifflers, while the humans in the castle are going over all sorts of nonsense words and waving sticks around."

"That's not just strange, that's weird too," I said, leaning into his chest. Edward was silent for a few minutes, listening to the humans' thoughts.

"It's a school!" he suddenly gasped.

"A school? Who puts a school way out here? What do they teach?"

He listened to the thoughts for a few more minutes before he spoke.

"Magic."

"Are you sure these people are sane, Edward?" Magic—as in waving wands and saying spells—did not exist, so how could there be a school that taught it?

"Positive, love."

"Should we go investigate?"

"No, there will be very little to see right now. Apparently the bell is just about to ring for dinner. We can watch from here while they go up to the castle though, if you wish."

"Okay. Can we watch from higher up? For a different angle?" I asked.

"Of course, love. Ladies first," he said, indicating a nearby tree.

I started up the tree, not stopping until I reached a branch that could only just hold our weight. I looked toward the ground to see how far Edward was up the tree; I had expected him to be right behind me but he was still on the ground, watching me.

Even from this height—it was a _really_ tall tree—my sharp eyes could see his erection straining against the front of his pants.

"What's making your little friend so happy?" I asked as if he were standing right next to me, knowing that he would hear.

"You. Climbing," he answered, his voice husky but still velvety somehow.

"Come and get me then," I challenged him, all thoughts of everything but him gone.

"I think I shall," he said as he started climbing, not taking his eyes off me.

When Edward reached the branch I was perched on, he took me in his arms, holding me tight to his chest, his hands slipping under my shirt. I could feel his erection on my thigh as he kissed my throat in just the right places—ironically the places where the blood flow would have been the strongest if I were still human—the places that drove me crazy.

"Eager, are we?" I asked as I fingered the button of the jeans he was wearing low on his hips.

"Bella," he moaned as I unbuttoned his shirt. He took all my clothes off, letting them fall to the ground below us where his shirt lay. He moved his lips to mine, and we kissed passionately.

I decided to tease him for a few minutes, so I ran my hands all over his chiseled chest and stomach, my hands getting close to the waistband of his jeans but never touching.

"Bella, _please_," he moaned against my mouth. "I _need_ you."

I smiled against his mouth, and I moved my hands to undo the button and zipper of his pants. Just when I did this, however, something slammed into me, locking my arms to my sides and my legs together. The only things I could move were my eyes, and the only reason I was still in the tree—even with supernatural balance—were Edward's arms holding me to him.

"Bella!" he cried. Then his head whipped around from my frozen face to the ground below us.

"What did you do to her?!?" he yelled to someone on the ground. He jumped from the branch and landed lightly on the ground with me cradled in his arms. He laid my stiff body on the ground tenderly before covering me with our shirts and slipping into a hunting crouch, turning to the person I still could not see.

**MPOV (McGonagall)**

I was doing patrol in the Forbidden Forrest some when I came across some clothes scattered around a tree. I looked up, hoping to see that that an owl had caught a package on a branch, as unlikely as that was, seeing as among the muggle women's clothes there was a mans shirt.

What I _did_ see was shocking.

A young man and woman were standing on a branch about 100 meters up the tree. The young man was shirtless, while the woman was naked. She had just unbuttoned the mans pants when I pointed my wand at them, hoping to break them part—that kind of thing was against school rules, for goodness sake! And they needed to get out of that tree before they fell and hurt themselves—and said "_Petrificus totalus!" _

My spell only hit the girl, and when she froze, the boy yelled "Bella!". He was suddenly looking at me, and he screamed "What did you do to her?!?" at me.

When he jumped from the branch, I froze in place, thinking that he would surely die along with the girl he held in his arms when they hit the ground because he didn't seem to have a wand out.

So I was thoroughly and pleasantly surprised when I opened my eyes to see him crouched in front of me unharmed, with the girl on the ground behind him, her modesty covered with their shirts. But the next thing I felt was fear of this boy, his face contorted in a feral snarl.

In addition to the fear, I felt shock, seeing as I was staring at the face of Cedric Diggory. He was much more handsome than the last time I had seen him alive, and his eyes were a strange golden color instead of brown, but it was definitely him.

"What did you do to her?" Cedric asked again, more angry this time.

"Cedric Diggory?" I breathed. "You're dead! I saw your body!"

"Tell me what you did to Bella," he growled. Growled?

"Diggory, I think I had better take you and your friend back to the castle, to the headmasters office," I said, trying to put myself back together as I preformed the counter-curse to the Body-Bind I had put on the girl.

"Edward?" she said as she sat up, clutching a shirt to her chest. Who was Edward? Cedric's head whipped around to look at her.

"Bella," he sighed in relief before he was at her side. I hadn't even seen him move.

"Are you hurt, love?" he asked her anxiously.

"I'm fine, Edward," she told him. Why was she calling him Edward?

**EPOV**

"_Why was she calling him Edward?"_ the woman who had interrupted us thought. I was about to answer her, but remembered at the last minute that she was human and didn't know about us, no mater how much magic she had.

I put my shirt back on, and Bella went behind a tree to get dressed because of the human. When she came back out I noticed that she had taken her wedding rings off of her finger and moved them to a chain around her neck.

"I like your new necklace," I told her at vampire speed, a smile on my face.

"Why thank you, Edward. A man I'm very fond of gave the rings to me," she answered me playfully, and just as fast as I had spoken.

"Who? I'll have to track him down and ask him what business he has giving rings to my wife," I said as I kissed the spot on her finger where her ring had been.

"Oh, you don't need to be jealous of _him_. Do you want to know why?"

"Why, love?"

"Because he's right here," she said and tapped the tip of my nose with her finger.

"Good. Easier to keep an eye on," I said, smiling as I leaned down to peck my love on the lips. When I pulled away, I followed her lead and moved my wedding band from my left hand to my right.

"If you're dressed now, please follow me," the woman said, all business, stepping off in the direction of the castle—and completely unaware of the conversation that Bella and I had had. We followed, hand-in-hand.

"What's your name, girl?" the woman asked Bella.

"Isabella McCarty," Bella answered, giving the name we had decided on for this time through high school; she and Emmett were posing as brother and sister.

"Well, Isabella, I'm Professor McGonagall, I teach transfiguration up at the school," the woman said.

"Why doesn't she introduce herself to you?" Bella asked so the professor couldn't hear.

"Apparently, I look like a past student who died at the hands of someone called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She thinks I'm him come back to life somehow and assumes I know who she is," I answered.

"That's silly. You look like you, and nobody else is even close," Bella said, trailing her free hand down my arm.

"Thank you, love," I said with a smile.

We were silent after that as we made our way into the entrance hall of the castle where there was a spiral staircase and large wooden doors that were open to reveal a packed dining hall. Professor McGonagall led us up the spiral stairs to a corridor lit with torches. We walked toward the end of the corridor where there was another staircase. Professor McGonagall was about to step onto the bottom stair when the entire thing started to move.

"Drat." _Why can't they ever stay put when you need them to?_ Professor McGonagall thought to herself, like this happened all the time and all it was to her was an annoyance. Bella and I looked at each other, and I'm sure the look on my face was a mirror of the shocked look in hers.

"Er, Professor McGonagall?" Bella asked tentatively.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Are the stairs supposed to move? And please, call me Bella."

"Yes. The stairs have always moved. Surely Cedric has told you about his time here?"

"Professor, I'm not who you think I am," I told her. It was bad enough that she interrupted Bella and me, but thinking that I was someone else was almost too much.

"Nonsense, Diggory. Whatever you went through to be here now must have addled you." _Poor boy, he was always so smart. Amos will still be overjoyed that he's back though._

"What I went through to be here was certainly painful—" I shuddered slightly at the memory of the flames licking all over my body "—but I can assure you that it didn't addle me. It actually enhanced my mind."

She ignored my comment and continued to our unknown destination.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Diggory?"

"Cullen," I corrected; if she wanted to call me by my last name, it should at least be the right one. "You never told me what you did to Bella."

"It was a simple Body-Bind, Diggory. As you can see, there is no lasting damage. Surely you remember _some_ magic?"

"Professor, I'm not Cedric Diggory so I don't know any magic."

"Nonsense," was her only answer to that.

After about five minutes of walking at a fast human pace, Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a large stone gryphon.

"Wolfsbane," she said. It was apparently a password, because the gryphon jumped aside to reveal a tightly spiraling staircase.

"Go up and sit down. I will fetch the headmaster, he will be with you shortly," Professor McGonagall said turning to face us. _What strange color eyes the girl has,_ she thought. _Golden red. _Her thoughts flashed to vampires for an instant and I cringed slightly. She dismissed the possibility instantly, though, because Bella's eyes were mostly gold with just a little red and Professor McGonagall had never met a vampire, let alone one with gold eyes. Little did she know that one was standing right in front of her…

Bella and I made our way up the stairs, our hands still twined together, and we sat in the two chairs across a desk from a much larger, more ornate chair.

The office was fascinating; there were hundreds of portraits of sleeping men and women on the walls, and the floor was covered in spindly tables with whirring machines on them. The machines were puffing small clouds of smoke every few minutes. There was the sound of deep breathing—apart from our own light, quick breaths—but I couldn't see what the thing was, nor could I see it.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her. We sat like that for a few minutes until we heard approaching feet. We both stiffened, and we broke apart, considering what we had been caught doing, or rather trying to do. I took her hand though, and started playing with her fingers and the bracelet Carlisle and Esme had gotten for her with our family crest hanging off the diamond-studded chain.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Two love birds. How touching," someone said as they opened the door.

Bella and I turned to see a man dressed in black robes. He had greasy hair and a hooked nose. His black eyes were heard and unfriendly; to a human, he would have been intimidating. He swept in and sat down in the chair opposite from us.

"Who are you, girl?" he spat at Bella, trying to be cruel while marveling at her beauty. My grip on her hand tightened, even though I knew he was no threat to a vampire, especially a newborn.

"Isabella McCarty," she answered calmly.

"Professor Snape, headmaster," he said. When his thought turned to me, they were confused and wondering at the same time.

"Diggory, how are you here? You died, and there is no spell to awaken the dead," Professor Snape said.

"I think you're mistaken sir. I'm not Cedric Diggory; my name is Edward Cullen."

"We shall see…" Professor Snape said under his breath.

"Give me your wands," he ordered.

"Wands?" Bella asked.

"Yes, girl. Are you dull? Your wand."

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have wands. And I would appreciate it very much if you didn't my girlfriend dull." I told him.

"Liar! You have wands! _Accio wands!_" he said as he whipped out his own wand and pointed it in our direction. I jumped in front of Bella to protect her from whatever this spell might do; for all I knew it could be worse than the Body Bind that Professor McGonagall had done.

The spell didn't do anything though, and Professor Snape's thoughts were confused. _If they're muggles, how are they seeing Hogwarts?_ So this place was called Hogwarts? Strange name for a school; I guess it was normal for witches and wizards though. And what were muggles?

"What would you like to drink?" Professor Snape asked suddenly. _I need to know why they were so close to Hogwarts, and what they even are. Diggory shouldn't even be here… _He was fingering a vile something in his pocket called veritaserum.

"No, thank you," Bella said politely.

"I insist!"

"I don't think we would like anything you are prepared to offer us," I said. It was rude of me to say it, but it was true; who has pitchers of animal blood on hand? And I had had enough human food today that I didn't ever want to see any ever again.

That, and the fact that the only human drinks that would appeal to us would have to contain alcohol… and interrogating us after we had any of the stuff would be pointless. Vampires don't handle liquor well—one mouthful and we're drunk as hell—and Bella and I probably wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other for five seconds.

"I can get you anything you like," he told us.

"No, if you knew what you were asking, I don't think you would want to, and we don't want to inconvenience you," Bella said.

"Then you leave me no choice!" _The Dark Lord won't like this… _he thought as he turned his wand on us again. I had moved back to my chair, and I couldn't jump in front of Bella again without it revealing my speed.

"_Legilimens__!"_ Snape yelled.

I was suddenly looking at the murky memories of my human years. They were blinding me to my surroundings, and I hated the feeling of sensory deprivation it caused; it was exactly the same as not breathing.

I was moved quickly through my childhood, and whatever was doing this to me lingered on the few coherent thoughts I had had while I was dying of the Spanish Influenza.

I recalled the pain of Carlisle's venom burning through my veins, and somewhere in my newborn years I worked out what was happening.

I was still reading Snape's thoughts, and they were of my own memories. He was somehow reading my mind, and causing me to remember my entire existence.

"Bella! Spell… mind… shield!" I managed to choke out while I was seeing memories of the years I had not been with Carlisle and Esme—of hunting people instead of animals.

All of a sudden I was able to see the office again. Bella's hand was still in mine, and her arms were wrapped around my shoulders.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, love. I just wasn't expecting a human to read thoughts. He went back to my childhood; it was like I was reliving my life," I described as I turned and wrapped my arms around her waist and inhaled her sweet scent deeply. "It was worse than Aro reading my thoughts."

"What was that?" Bella demanded from Snape.

"I simply read his mind. Something stopped me though, and I couldn't read yours…" Snape said in a shaky voice. I turned so I could see him, and he was very pale.

"You're vampires!"

_A/N: It's finished! Sorry it took so long, I had to update my other stories too. I'll try to update about once a month though._

_You remember all the scents that I mentioned? I had a hard time describing them, but I think I did okay. If you can tell me what magical creatures they belonged to I will give you virtual cookies and I will list your name in the next chapter! I would offer you a preview of the next chapter, but knowing me, I won't get back around to working in this story for two weeks._

_Again, I am sorry for the perverted-ness. My other stories aren't nearly this bad, so I think it like gets stored up and comes out into this one. I wont go much farther than this though, so there aren't going to be any lemons._

_Thank you to Mary for your awesome biscuits and cinnamon bun! They was delicious! Oh, and if I ever get to actually be a famous author, I will tell people to go eat the food that you make ;D _

_If anything confused you, please tell me and I'll explain it._

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!_

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**Disclaimer: People, if you don't know that nobody posting on this site owns anything, I suggest that you go see a doctor **_**right now**_** because there is something seriously wrong with your brain.**

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

**EPOV**

Professor Snape's thoughts were total chaos. But there was one word that kept repeating in his mind: _kill_. But I couldn't tell if he thought we were going to kill him, and the student's in his school, or he was going to try and kill us.

When his thoughts became clearer though, it was obvious that it was directed toward us. He acted quickly, raising his wand yet again. I got up and wrapped my arms protectively around Bella's waist, our sides turned towards Snape, just as he yelled: "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The spell hit us, and sent us flying into the stone wall, knocking into the spindly tables that were in our path. The wall cracked and shook with the combined force of our granite bodies hitting it, pictures falling off onto the floor. I was shocked to see that the people painted in the pictures woke up and fled from their own portraits into those of their neighbors before hitting the floor.

"Are you alright love?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Edward. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I told her, pulling her closer to my chest.

"What _was_ that?" she asked as she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Some kind of killing curse I think." I rested my cheek on the top of her head and stroked her hair. I could see Professor Snape out of the corner of my eye, and he stood in the same place, his arm still raised and a look of shock on his face. It looked like he was a bout to say something when an alarm sounded.

_What now? _Professor Snape thought.

"You two! Sit down!" he ordered us. Since his heart rate was very high, Bella and I sat in our vacated chairs to prevent giving him a heart attack.

"None of that!" he said, pointing his wand at our intertwined fingers. I felt something trying to pull Bella's hand from mine, but it had little effect.

"If you want to be that way," was all he said out loud, but in his head, he said: _Incarcerous_ and a thick rope twisted itself around our hands with no slack so we couldn't move our hands away from each others without breaking the rope. Then he said _Impervius_ and the rope glowed for a second, then dulled. I tied to flex my wrist just a little, but the rope did not break or yield in any way. Magic was a powerful thing, I guess, if it could bind a vampire.

"Now. You will sit here and say nothing while I deal with these intruders," Snape spat at us. "I'll bind you directly to the chairs if you so much as move a muscle."

Bella and I nodded, then we both froze except for my thumb moving in small, soothing circles on the back of her hand. We didn't even breathe.

Snape sat back down at his desk, trying to calm himself. It wasn't going very well—his heart rate was still elevated, and there was a vein throbbing in his forehead.

Contrary to his order, he was getting nervous to our motionless state; I guess he didn't realize just how still we could be. His thoughts were trying to focus on the miniscule movements my thumb was making, but they were too small and quick for his weak human eyes to see.

We sat like that for about half an hour, and during that time I was able to concentrate on Snape's thoughts. He was getting more anxious by the minute, willing us to move even the slightest bit.

"Merlin's beard! What are you? Stone?" Our not moving had finally gotten to him, and he erupted.

"I guess you could call it equal to stone," I said, breathing again. It felt good to have my sense of smell back.

"We feel a little like granite to you humans," my angel explained to him after she had taken in a large lungful of air. She laid her head on my shoulder and I turned my head to place my lips to her hair.

_What the hell were you two thinking, Edward?! Sex in an unfamiliar place? In a tree?!? _I heard Alice scream in her head. So Alice was the intruder, and Jasper was most likely there too. She must have seen us getting captured.

"Alice wants to know what we were thinking when we wanted to have sex in a tree," I told Bella at vampire speed to keep it from Snape. She erupted into giggles.

"Isn't…it…obvious?" she managed to choke out.

"I thought it would be," I said as I used my free hand to turn her face so I could peck her lips. She had other ideas though, and she forced her tongue into my mouth. My tongue joined hers, and we kissed passionately, ignoring the small coughs coming from Snape.

We finally pulled away from each other when Snape slammed his hands down on his desk hard, causing him to whimper in pain.

"There's no need to hurt yourself," I told him. "We would have stopped if you asked us to."

"There is to be none of that in my school! You have no right to do things like that to a woman you're not married to," he said, the last part directed towards me.

"Who said we aren't married?" I asked. I raised my right hand along with Bella's left and took my wedding band off and moved it back onto my left as Bella easily broke the chain that she had hung her own rings on and slipped them on her ring finger. She twisted our bound hands so that the diamonds in her engagement ring caught the lamplight.

"Wh-what? That's not possible! How old are you any way?" Snape asked, confused.

"Well, I'm nineteen, frozen forever at eighteen. I'm a newborn to this life," Bella said. This statement didn't faze him; Bella did look her age at the moment, and he didn't know that newborn vampires were normally bloodthirsty monsters.

"And I'm a hundred and five, changed when I was seventeen," I said. I had prepared myself for some sort of violent reaction to my age, not him sitting there, his mind blank except repeating the number over and over.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Snape said automatically, mentally shaking himself.

A small hunched man opened the door. He had a pale, doughy face, with small black eyes. Behind him was the rest of our family, excluding Renesmee and Jacob who were probably still at the house.

"This lot was trying to get into the castle, Snape," he said.

Snape looked at the rest of our family, and made the connection that they were vampires too. "Bloody hell," was the only thing he said before he passed out.

"What the hell did you do to him?" the short man shot at Bella and myself.

"We did nothing intentionally. It was an overload of information," I said. I didn't like this guy very much; his mind was very dark, crude, and he didn't seem to care much about anything.

Carlisle was bent over Snape, reviving him.

"Get away from me!" were the first words out of his mouth when he came to, scrambling to his feet and away from Carlisle.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Carlisle apologized. "But we won't hurt you, I promise."

"I don't believe you, vermin!" Snape hissed through clenched teeth.

"Every word is the truth. If you would please sit down, my family and I will explain everything."

_I suppose that the first two could have killed me if they had wanted to. They had plenty of time. Probably would have shared me like a normal couple would have shared a butterbeer. _

"You've got five minutes. Carrow!" Snape said, turning to the man who had brought the rest of our family. Carrow grunted in acknowledgment.

"Get out; I will send for you when I have finished talking to…our guests," Snape ordered.

"Yes, sir," the man called Carrow grumbled. _Why did the Dark Lord put him in charge? Why didn't he just assume the position of headmaster himself? Then he could teach as he saw fit and we wouldn't have to deal with all the teachers who are not loyal to the Dark Lord. _Carrow shut the door behind himself, leaving us alone with a very nervous Snape.

"Get on with it, then," he said, trying to mask his nerves but failing miserably.

Carlisle quickly explained our particular way of life and assured Snape that we wouldn't hurt him, or the students and teachers in his school. We each took turns telling Snape how we were turned and joined the family. Snape cringed a lot when Jasper told about the Southern wars, and he was shocked by Jaspers power.

Alice's power and my power, however barely fazed him because they were wizarding talents as well. It turned out that he could actually do the spell that enabled a human to read minds quite well; that was what he had done to me earlier.

"That's all well and good, but what about you?" Snape asked, pointing at my Bella. "You said you were only nineteen, and a newborn."

"Bella's is a very unique story. She is probably the only person in the world to pick being a vampire over being human," Carlisle said.

**BPOV**

"I had the choice in the beginning, but it was moot in the end, when I almost died. And I'm not the only one who was in that position, Nahuel and his sisters are proof of that," I said. If I could have blushed, I would have.

"But you're the only one that survived, love," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist. It was just a tad awkward with our hands still bound together.

"The only reason I'm here is you and your quick thinking. If not for that, I would be six feet under."

"If not for me you wouldn't have been in that position to begin with."

"Hey! I thought you stopped beating yourself up about that. It was both of our fault's."

"Please spare our ears the details of your sex life and tell the man Bella's story," Emmett begged.

"We'll try to keep it clean, Emmett. But you do know that we will have to talk at least a little bit about Isle Esme," I said.

"And don't forget that most of us have seen your sex life with Rose first hand," Edward said. "I think the only people in the family who haven't are Bella, Renesmee and Jacob."

"No, I've seen them. I wanted to drink bleach afterwards. It wasn't pretty," I said.

"Thank you for scaring my wife for eternity, guys. And I would appreciate it if you would refrain from that activity where our daughter could walk in on it," Edward said.

"Chill dude. Rose and I won't ruin Nessie's innocence. We'll let Jake do that in a few years," Emmett said.

That was too much for both Edward and me. We attacked him, and he cowered behind Rose. The fury of two angry vampire parents is not something he wanted to deal with, especially when one is a newborn and stronger than he is.

"Hey! Stop fighting and tell the guy what you're talking about! The confusion rolling of him is making me confused, and I actually know what you're talking about!" Jasper said.

"If Emmett would stop provoking us, we wouldn't have to kill him!" I snarled, still attempting to rip Emmett's arm off.

"Bella, Edward! Stop fighting with your brother!" Carlisle ordered.

"Sorry, Carlisle," Edward said, pulling me up with him. I was still struggling, and it took Jasper, Alice, and Edward to keep me from attacking Emmett again. Jasper was sending so much calm my direction that if I had still been human I would have fallen asleep.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said.

"As much as I love my Bella, can you please untie us? It would be easier to control her if I had both hands," Edward asked a very confused Snape.

"Huh? Oh, here," Snape said. He stood up and tapped the enchanted rope with the tip of his wand, and it vanished. As soon as it was gone, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again, and I reached back to stroke his face.

"What was that all about?" Snape asked.

"Edward and Bella will explain eventually; it's all part of Bella's story. You won't understand unless they start at the beginning, though," Alice said.

"Start, then," Snape said, turning towards Edward and me.

I told the first half of my story quickly, with Edward helping in the places where my human memories were too fuzzy. When I got to the part when Edward left me, we both flinched.

"You know I could never leave you again, right?" he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I told him, turning my head so that I could kiss his cheek. He turned his head at the last minute though, and I got his lips instead. Not that I was complaining or anything; his lips were actually more preferable than his cheek.

He smiled slyly, and held me closer to his chest as I continued talking.

When I got to when I was pregnant with Nessie, Snape went white, but didn't interrupt.

I finished, and a slightly awkward silence fell in the office.

"I think they could be of great assistance to us, Severus," a voice said from behind Snape's chair, though there was no heartbeat to pair with it.

Snape got up from his chair and turned to one of the portraits—the one directly behind his chair. It was an old man with silvery hair and beard, both of which looked to go down to his waist. He had bright blue eyes that—even painted—looked like they were x-raying you. Like the painting could see right through you. His nose was extremely crooked, and a pair of half-moon spectacles rested on it. The nameplate underneath it read _Albus __Dumbledore_.

Why would Snape be so interested in that painting? Then I had remembered that the other paintings had _moved_—the ones that Edward and I had knocked off the wall when the Killing Curse had sent us flying. If those paintings could move, could this one talk?

"How could they possibly help us, Albus? They're vampires for Merlin's sake!" Snape directed at the painting.

"They have wonderful gifts; some of which are gifts that normal wizards and witches take years to develop, yet they are naturally blessed with. Edward and Bella for example. Edward is a natural Legilimens, not even needing an incantation! Imagine what would happen if he was given a wand! And young Bella is his opposite: she is a highly accomplished Occlumens, without even trying. And when she concentrates, she can shield not just herself, but many people!" the painting of Albus Dumbledore said.

"That doesn't mean anything, Albus. They are still vampires who could turn and drain us all at any time they please."

"I heard the same stories as you did, Severus. I doubt that any of them would ever kill a human out of bloodlust."

"That one has!" Snape snarled, pointing a finger at my Edward. "He's killed numerous times, as has the empath!" Edward and Jasper both hung their heads, and the shame rolling off of Jasper was almost overwhelming. As much fun as it was watching a grown man argue with a painting and having the painting argue back was, when Snape started to bash Edward I figured it was time to interfere.

"They've changed! Killing people is what's natural for our kind! Wasn't there something that you thought was what you had to do, and it turned out you didn't really like it? A teenage rebellion?" I questioned Snape as I rubbed circles on Edward's back, comforting him.

"Yes, but—" Snape started to say, but was interrupted by Alice.

"And killing humans was how Jasper was taught to be a vampire. He didn't know there was another way."

Just then, Edward's head shot up.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical, Snape? I mean, you did kill too. You killed him, am I right? Or was that a false memory?" he said, pointing a finger at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm not proud of that," Snape spat.

"And you think we are?" Jasper asked. "Every time I killed a person, I slipped deeper into a depression that never ended. I could feel every single emotion of my prey, and it felt like I was killing myself over and over again when I was killing them. The guilt, regret, sadness, love, and hate that you humans feel when they know you only have seconds left to live are probably the strongest emotions you ever feel. It's almost enough to double me over."

"I killed under orders," Snape said.

"How does that make a difference? Yes, I know that I killed, but those men wronged me. What did those people in your memories do to you? I can't see them, but I highly doubt that they did anything to you, orders or no orders," Rose said.

"How many people, Edward?" Carlisle asked at vampire speed.

"At least twenty, if not more."

"How could anybody order so many people to be killed?" Esme asked, burying her head in Carlisle's chest.

"There are countless other murders carried out by other people," Edward said.

"Would you mind filling us in on the person giving the orders?" Carlisle asked Snape.

"He goes by many names. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord by his followers," Snape started. "Not many chose to speak his actual name out of fear."

"What _is_ his name?" I asked. All this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stuff was confusing without knowing why this guy couldn't be named in the first place, though it probably had something to do with him giving orders to kill so many people.

"I can't tell you; he's placed a taboo on his name to find members of the Order of the Phoenix, the only people brave enough to actually say it. So unless you want Death Eaters swarming this place… I could write it down though." Snape took a small scrap of parchment and a quill pen out of one of the drawers in his desk and scribbled something down on it. He handed it to me, and I read the two words quickly: Lord Voldemort.

"What's so bad about that name?" Edward asked. "It doesn't seem like people should fear saying it. It's just strange."

Dumbledore told us why people were scared to say his name, and just a few of the terrible things he did.

"Why doesn't somebody stop him?" Emmett asked. "I volunteer if nobody else wants to."

"It's not that easy. Though I don't doubt that you could easily kill anything you want to, there is only one person capable of killing the Dark Lord: Harry Potter," Snape told us. "And didn't you want me to take the sword to him tonight, Albus?"

"Yes. Go now, Severus. I will finish talking to our guests."

Snape pulled on a long black cloak and picked his wand up off the desk before opening a hidden vault and taking a large, ruby-encrusted sword out of it. He wrapped it carefully in a piece of fabric before placing it in his cloak and practically running from the room. When he had left, everybody in the room visibly relaxed, and looked at Jasper.

"Sorry. He was so nervous that I guess I just kind of started to give it off without realizing it. Sorry."

"It's okay Jazzy. You didn't mean to," Alice said, rubbing his arm soothingly. Jasper smiled at her, and she smiled back before they turned back to Dumbledore.

"Now. Before we do any more explaining, would you care to tell me your names again," the painting asked. "And I would very much appreciate it if you told the truth, no false names or cover names."

"Carlisle Cullen. And my wife, Esme Cullen," Carlisle said.

"I'm Edward Mason," my Edward said.

"And I'm his wife, Isabella Mason," I smiled at Edward as I said his human last name as my own, and he smiled one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen back at me. "But I prefer to be called Bella."

"Very well, Bella," Dumbledore said, smiling at me.

"Emmett McCarty," Emmett said. "And this is—"

"Rosalie McCarty, his wife," Rose said, cutting Emmett off and grabbing his hand.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, of the Confederate Army," Jasper said.

"And I'm Mary Alice Whitlock, but I like to be called Alice," Alice said, jumping on Jasper's back and kissing his neck.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Dumbledore said.

"You said earlier that we could be of assistance to you against this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How could we help you if the only person who can defeat him is a seventeen year old boy?"

"You can help to protect the students in this school," Dumbledore told us. "The Carrow's are followers of You-Know-Who and are tormenting the students for fun. Snape must keep up the appearance that he is a follower and follows their example, though he doesn't like it much.

"Severus has give Filch free range with punishments as well. He doesn't like the students because they can perform magic and he can't; he's a Squib. He whips them, and hangs them from the ceiling by their thumbs. It's horrible and I hate that I can't do anything to stop it."

We all visibly cringed at the thought of children being hung from the ceiling by their thumbs.

Just then, Alice gasped and we all turned to her. Her eyes were glazed over.

"What do you see, Alice?" I asked. She shook her head, eyes still unfocused.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Lots of people in masks. Jets of light flying everywhere. People dying. The castle being destroyed. A snake-faced man laughing at the destruction around him. A ghostly skull with a snake coming out of its mouth hovering over it all," Edward said, describing what he saw in Alice's head. "It's horrible."

"It sounds like a battle," Jasper said.

"Yes. Alice might very well be seeing the final battle of the war against You-Know-Who. We would be grateful for your help with that too," Dumbledore said.

"We would be happy to help in any way we can," Carlisle said. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands. "How interested are you in learning magic?" There were various enthusiastic words of agreement from all of us.

"Even better! I would like to offer you all places at this fine school to help you learn. Renesmee and Jacob are welcome to come too."

"Thank you very much," Edward said, excitement shining in his eyes. "But we don't have wands."

"That can easily be fixed. Alice, would you mind fetching Professor McGonagall?"

""Not at all," Alice said, darting out the door, not bothering to ask where she needed to go.

Ten minutes later Alice came back up the stairs, towing a nervous Professor McGonagall with her.

"What's going on, Albus?" she asked.

"These fine vampires are interested in helping us. They intend to learn magic, and need wands. I'm sure Mr. Ollivander would not mind if they took wands from his shop and left the proper amount of money for him to find on his return. Would you mind taking them to Diagon Ally? They will not hurt you. Am I right, Carlisle?" Dumbledore said. McGonagall was very pale; he had been since Dumbledore had said we were vampires.

"I swear on my fathers cross. We won't harm you; we drink only animal blood," Carlisle said.

"Very well," McGonagall said nervously. "We will leave tomorrow morning, nine o'clock."

"Excellent. Where should we meet you?"

"The Entrance Hall will do fine. I will make sure I am the one to respond to the alarm when you enter Hogwarts grounds."

"We will meet you there then. Oh, the other two members of our family will be with us as well. You might find Renesmee and Jacob easier to be around," Carlisle told her. She nodded and led the way out the door. We followed.

"Thank you very much for taking us tomorrow," Esme said when we reached the Entrance Hall.

"You're welcome," McGonagall said stiffly.

"See you tomorrow morning, Professor," I said politely. She only nodded. I shrugged, and grabbed Edward's hand before turning to run into the forest with the rest of our family.

**HPOV (Hermione)**

There was a rustling outside the tent that sounded like two people, not just Harry. I tensed up, waiting to see what they would do; they defiantly shouldn't be able to see the tent.

When the footsteps didn't stop, I panicked. Shouldn't Harry do something? I feel so useless without my wand!

"Hermione?" Harry called.

"Harry? Who's out there?" I asked.

Harry walked through the door of the tent, soaking wet.

"Harry! What happened to—" Just then Ron stepped through the tent flap, clutching a long sword.

Ron. _Ron._ Ron!

"Ron!" I squealed, running over to him and throwing my arms around his neck. I didn't even care that he was just as wet as Harry.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

They explained quickly, and Ron kept apologizing for walking out on us.

"Hey guys, come and look at this!" Harry said. He was looking at the Marauders Map again, just like every night.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

"What do you suppose that is?" Harry said, pointing to a dot that was little more than a blur. It stopped at Professor McGonagall's office, and we could see the name: _Alice Whitlock._

Alice went inside and her dot attached itself to the dot labeled _Minerva McGonagall_, and they left the room together at a much slower pace than when Alice entered.

They made there way to the headmaster's office, where there were seven dots. Well, seven names; the dots that belonged to those names were connected to another dot. There was only one that stood alone, reading _Jasper Whitlock_. The other dots were _Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie McCarty, Edward Mason,_ and _Bella Mason_.

When Professor McGonagall and Alice entered the room Alice's dot and Jasper's dot connected, leaving McGonagall alone.

They stayed that way for several minutes, then McGonagall lead the way down to the Great Hall. They all stood on the steps for a few moments before the eight people with McGonagall took of towards the edge of the map, reducing their dots to blurs.

I noticed that the dots that were Edward and Bella Mason were moving the fastest, with the rest of the dots not far behind.

"What are they, do you think?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"They're obviously something non-human; I don't think the speeds they were going were from brooms."

"I'm with you, Hermione. But I have no clue what they could be," Harry said.

"Did you notice the ink that the Bella girl's name was written in? It was kind of two-toned," Ron said.

"Yeah, red and gold. I wonder why that is," Harry said, absently tapping the map with the tip of the extra wand Ron had taken from the Snatchers.

The strange people had long since gone off the edge of the map, and all three of us sat and became lost in our own thoughts.

I was going over every magical creature that I had ever come across or read about, and I couldn't come up with a single one that could move _that _fast. This would be so much easier if we had more than just speed to go off of!

Eventually I gave up and went to bed. Ron followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed you," I told him, turning in his arms so I could press my lips softly to his.

"I missed you, too," he whispered to me, kissing me back for a few moments. When we broke apart I rested my head on his chest, glad to have him back after so long. He stroked my hair softly and I sighed, content.

After a few minutes of this we broke apart to get read for bed. It had been a long day.

After I got into bed I reflected on the day. Ron had come back. The locket was destroyed. And we had Gryffindor's sword to destroy any more Horcruxes we might come across.

_It was a very good day,_ I though as I drifted off.

_A/N: *laughs nervously*Oh my god guys, I am SO sorry for not updating for… *checks other laptop*…over two months. I promise I will try not to go that long again._

_So school is winding down, meaning the teachers are throwing projects at us every chance they get and the day that I have to give my laptop back is fast approaching. For more information about that, visit my profile._

_And while you're at my profile, vote on my poll! It's on when the sequel to this story should take place. Right now each choice has one vote each, splitting it down the middle. I'll leave the poll up until this story is done—with the exception of the epilogue—so you have plenty of time to vote._

_With the parts of this story that are events from Deathly Hallows, unless I specifically write something different, everything happens just like it did in the book. For example: in the book Hermione is kind of pissed at Ron for leaving, while my Hermione is extremely happy to have him back. And for those of you who don't read Harry Potter, Ron/Hermione is actually a canon pairing; they end up married with two kids in the epilogue of Deathly Hallows._

_Iluvjoejonasxx-no. Edward is Edward and Cedric is Cedric. Edward was still born in 1901 and Cedric was born about 70(?) years later. They just look like each other—Robert Pattinson (sexy beast that he is!) played both of them. _

_Here's a list of all the people that guessed the right mythical/magical creatures for the scents I mentioned in the last chapter:_

_TwilightForever93_

_XVampWitchCatX_

_irunwithvamps_

_cool-gal95_

_shadow936_

_As always, if you are confused by anything, please say so and I will explain it to you. I hate to have my readers confused because it all makes so much sense in my head._

_Next chapter will basically be them going shopping, the highlights of which will probably be Gringotts and the Cullen's breaking into Ollivander's to get their wands (don't worry, they will leave more than enough money for what they took). _

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!_

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	5. Chapter 5: Wands

**Disclaimer: The reason why my life sucks: I don't own Twilight. Harry Potter is a no-go too. **

**Chapter 5: Wands**

**MPOV**

There were no words to describe how nervous I was right now. I was scared senseless.

Taking an extremely large group of vampires into Diagon Ally was hardly the way anybody would want to spend their Saturday, but if they were going to help us it was necessary.

It was five minutes to nine, and the alarm had sounded not five minutes ago. I don't know exactly how fast vampires are, but they were cutting it awfully close.

Just then two figures came rocketing out of the Forrest, followed by six more and a giant animal with something on its back. I tensed up even more; animals that came out of the Forbidden Forrest hardly ever meant good news.

As the group got closer, they slowed down. I could now see that the creature accompanying them was an absolutely enormous wolf. It was much larger than Sirius had been in his Animagus form, and it was most definitely not a werewolf.

They got closer still, and I could make out that the thing on the wolfs back was a young girl.

"Hello, Professor," the vampire called Carlisle said politely.

"Good morning," I said, uncomfortable. Bella—the girl from the tree—removed the young girl from the wolfs back and held her in her arms, going back to stand next to Edward who wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. The little girl pressed her hand to Bella's neck for a moment and Bella nodded.

"Professor McGonagall, this is our daughter Renesmee," Edward said. The little girl—Renesmee—waved at me. I waved back, a small smile on my lips. She was adorable.

"And the dog over there is Jacob. Go change, Jake, so you can introduce yourself," Bella said. The wolf nodded, and ran around the corner. I could see something tied to his back leg. Clothes maybe?

A few minutes later a tall young man with russet skin and long black hair came back around the corner. His skin matched the color of the wolfs fur. He was dressed in nothing but shorts but had a t-shirt in his hand.

"I'm Jacob Black," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I did, and nearly got my hand burnt off. I guess I must have yelped a bit because he said "Sorry about that."

"Quite alright boy. Are you lot ready to go?" I asked, receiving various enthusiastic approvals.

"Let's be off then," I said, walking down the steps and towards the front gates.

**EPOV**

"Professor, how are we getting to this Diagon Ally?" Emmett asked.

"I've arranged a Portkey to take us to theLeaky Cauldron. From there we can get into Diagon Ally," Professor McGonagall explained.

"What exactly is a Portkey?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a bit of Muggle rubbish that has been enchanted to take you anywhere you wish to go by touching it. The one I've created for us leaves in—" she checked her watch "—fifteen minutes."

"That's incredible," I murmured as I watched Professor McGonagall's memory of five students—one black haired, the other four with fiery red locks—grouping around a blackened kettle, each with a few fingers pressed to it and disappearing in an instant.

"Nervous, Jacob?" Jasper asked, a smirk on his face.

"Just a bit. How could I not be; we don't know a thing about this magic that's supposedly safe. You bloodsuckers might not have to worry about getting killed, but I do," Jacob said.

"It's perfectly safe, Jacob; I've seen it in Professor McGonagall's memories. And do you think Bella and I would let Renesmee do something dangerous?" I said.

"I guess not. I'm still nervous though," Jacob muttered.

The rest of the very slow—though to Professor McGonagall it probably seemed like a fast pace—walk was passed in silence. I took one of Bella's hands and looked into her eyes as we went, making the time seem to fly by.

We passed through a gate that had a boar with wings on either side and Professor McGonagall stopped. She bent and picked up a large piece of cardboard from the ground.

"That's our Portkey?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"Yes. And it leaves in about a minute, so you better grab on. Just a finger will do," Professor McGonagall said.

All of us touched the cardboard, even Jacob, and waited. Professor McGonagall was looking at her watch to make sure we left on time.

"In three… two… one…" Professor McGonagall said. Right after that, there was a jerking behind my navel. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling. It was over in a matter of seconds, and there was a loud cracking sound when our granite-hard feet hit a wooden floor with extreme force.

Looking around, I saw we were in a shabby pub. Jacobs's knees had given out when we landed, and he was still sitting on the floor.

"Get up, mutt. You're drawing attention to us," Rosalie hissed.

"Shut it, Blondie," Jacob said as he got up. "We can't all be inhumanly graceful."

"Doesn't look like Professor McGonagall had a problem," Rose pointed out. Jacob only growled.

"Come along now," the professor said, leading the way towards the back of the pub.

"Are you sure we're allowed back here, Professor?" Esme asked.

"Of course. This is the only to get into Diagon Ally," McGonagall said, opening a door onto a room with brick walls that contained nothing but an overflowing trashcan. McGonagall pulled out her wand and tapped one of the bricks to the left of the trashcan.

The brickwork started moving to reveal a large doorway, behind which was a street lined with stores. The store windows were crowded with strange things for sale—self-stirring cauldrons, powdered eye of newt, unicorn horn, owls, and flying broomsticks just to name a few—but it seemed like more stores were boarded up and empty than open. At the end of the street there was a white marble building that towered over everything. Even though I had seen this extraordinary place in Professor McGonagall's mind, I couldn't help but look around me in wonder.

"Wow," Bella murmured to nobody in particular.

"It certainly is something, isn't it, love?" I said, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally. The first place we need to go is Gringotts. Follow me," Professor McGonagall said, leading the way towards the white marble building.

We climbed the marble steps and as we passed through the bronze front doors, two wizards in purple robes searched us with things that looked like TV antennas—McGonagall's mind told me they were called Probity Probes. They took their sweet time searching Bella with the damn things and only stopped when I sent a glare their way.

**BPOV**

We walked through another set of doors—silver this time—with a warning to thieves engraved into them before we arrived in a massive hall with counters lining both sides. Behind the counters were some of the ugliest things I've ever seen.

"What are those things?" Rose asked no one in particular.

"They're goblins," Professor McGonagall said.

"I don't like the look of them," Edward said, tightening his grip on my waist.

"It's true they aren't the friendliest of creatures, but there are none better at protecting our money," McGonagall said, walking up to one of the goblins.

"We need to change Muggle money," she said to the goblin.

"Let me see it," said the goblin, holding out his twisted hand. Carlisle stepped forward with ten thick wads of money in his hands. I caught sight of the top bill on one of them and saw that it was worth a hundred dollars. I really wanted to say something about the outrageous amount of money but I had learned better by now. The goblin's eyes grew wide at the amount of money we wanted changed but nodded anyway.

"Would you like to open an account?" the goblin asked.

"Please. And I would like only about half of that put into it. We'd like to take the other half with us if you don't mind," Carlisle said.

"Very well," the goblin said, taking the stacks of money with him as he disappeared behind the counter. He came back about fifteen minutes later, accompanied by two more goblins. All three of them held several heavy-looking sacks. Our goblin gestured for the other two to put their sacks on the counter and they gratefully obliged.

"Here you are," our goblin said. "And here is the key to your vault—number 1246."

"Thank you very much," Carlisle said, tossing each couple a sack of money. Edward caught ours and immediately opened the drawstring and taking out a handful of large gold coins.

"Galleons; they're worth the most. There are also silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle," Professor McGonagall explained.

"What's wrong with paper money? It's so much easier to carry," Rosalie said, to quietly for any of the surrounding humans and goblins to hear.

"Come along. We need to get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible; it's dangerous times right now," Professor McGonagall said.

"Where are we going next, Professor?" Jacob asked.

"Ollivander's. Dumbledore wants you armed as quickly as possible. Not that you couldn't kill somebody with ease already." She said the last part under her breath so we were obviously not meant to hear.

"Well let's go then! Lead the way, McGonagall!" Emmett said.

"That's Professor McGonagall to you, boy," she said, walking out of the bank with us following closely. She led us down the street and stopped in front of a boarded up shop with a sign above the door that read _Ollivander's_. 

"Here it is," Professor McGonagall said. "You'll have to go around to the back to get in though so you don't draw attention."

"Alright. Come on," Jasper said, heading down a narrow ally to the side of the shop. We followed him, and found that he had already ripped the wood planks off of the back door and opened it.

"Well go on; we don't have all day," Professor McGonagall said. We all trouped inside, and I was hit with the scents of wood, dust, and what could only be described as magic.

The room we were in was a workroom, full of half finished wands, wood shavings, piles of sticks, and jars full of various bits of animals, hairs and wings and things like that. There was even a jar with what looked like flesh in it. My nose told me lots of blood passed through those, but not any kind of blood I had ever consumed.

I could feel something pulling at my senses. It was coming from the front room of the store and I let go of Edward's hand so I could follow it.

It led me through a maze of dusty shelves full of long boxes that I assumed held wands. If I were still human, I would be sneezing my brains out. When the pull no longer led my feet anywhere, I faced one of the shelves I was standing between and my eyes instantly connected with the end of one of the boxes. I read the fading label quickly.

_Phoenix tail feather and cedar_

_11 inches_

_Rigid_

I slid the box out of its spot on the shelf and the pull grew almost unbearable. I lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful wand: it was a reddish brown color and had a slight sheen to it—if it was put in the sun it would match the color of Edward's hair almost perfectly. There was a distinct handle of delicately carved ivy that was only raised a few millimeters from the rest of the wand; it was perfect.

I picked it up by the handle and I felt a tingling sensation shoot up my arm. It was similar to what I felt when Edward and I touched, yet very different somehow. Multi-colored sparks shot out of the end and as I traced the tip through the air, a solid line formed behind it.

I started to doodle, and I found I could pick a color and the sparks would change to just that color instead of the rainbow of colors they were when I first picked it up.

**EPOV**

The pulling led me to a dead-end isle. It was coming from near the bottom of the very back shelf so I crouched down. One of the boxes was pushed back into the shelf farther than the rest. It was right at my eye level and even though the shop was dark to begin with and the box was in shadow, I could read it easily.

_Phoenix tail feather and hawthorn_

_13½ inches_

_Rigid_

I moved the boxes on top of it out of the way and slid this one out into my hand. The pulling sensation increased drastically and I took that as a good sign. I took the lid off and examined the wand inside.

It was a nice light brown color with a darker-colored handle—it reminded me a bit of Bella's hair. It was simple and I liked it immediately.

I lifted the wand up and as soon as it was completely in my hand multi-colored sparks started coming out of the end and a tingling sensation shot up my arm.

I started to trace the tip of the wand through the air in the shape of music notes, just to see how much control I had over it. Soon I had the first few measures of the lullaby I had written for Bella traced out in mid air.

I felt something brush the back of my neck and I swatted at it absently, thinking it was a bug. When it brushed me again, I turned and saw Bella leaning casually against one of the shelves, a wand in her hand and pointed in my direction.

She moved the tip of the wand a bit, and a pair of pink lips drawn in sparks responded to it, landing on my cheek. Bella smiled and flicked the tip of the wand again, causing the lips she had created to disappear.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked playfully, placing my wand back in its box after vanishing the music notes I had written.

"Maybe," she said, putting her own wand back in its box and walking in my direction. She walked right into my waiting arms and I wrapped them around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I pressed my lips gently to hers. She smiled, kissing me back eagerly.

When she pulled away Bella rested her head on my chest, right over my still heart. I rested my cheek on the top of her head and stroked her hair, enjoying this moment with her.

"Dang it!" Jacob said, effectively shattering our moment with his voice.

"Should we go see what happened?" Bella asked, sounding irritated.

"We probably should," I sighed, taking her hand and walking towards the front of the shop with her.

When we reached our destination, I couldn't help but snicker at the sight in front of me: Jacob was standing in a pile of wands—he had tried each and every one—and the area around him was in ruins.

"Having trouble finding a wand, Jacob?" Emmett asked as he and Rosalie joined us.

"You think? How do you bloodsuckers find yours so fast?" Jacob said, noticing the long thin boxes we all had clutched in our hands.

"They called to us," Alice said. The labeled end of her wand's box was turned my way and I read it, curious to see what hers was made of.

_Fairy wings/unicorn hair and hazel_

_8 inches_

_Inflexible_

I scanned my family's minds quickly, finding their wand materials; I wanted to see what other creatures were magical enough to lend pieces of themselves to making a wand. Jasper and Emmett had dragon heartstrings, Rosalie had Veela hair, Esme had hippogriff feathers, Renesmee had a combination of Demiguise hair and phoenix tail feather, and Carlisle had unicorn hair. I made a note to ask Bella about hers later.

Jacob grabbed a random wand from the shelf and opened it. Once it was in his hand brown bubbles erupted from the tip. They matched the color of his fur almost exactly.

"Is this a good thing?" he asked McGonagall.

"Yes. I think you've found your wand."

"Finally! Anybody got a hat?" Jacob asked. "I want to pull a rabbit out of it."

"Wrong kind of magic, Jacob," I told him.

"Wrong kind of magic? What's the point of having a wand if you can't pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

"Well, I happen to think that this is pretty cool, dog," Rose said, taking out her wand and pointing it at a stool behind him. Jacob didn't see it coming and it knocked his feet out from under him causing him to fall. We all laughed at the confused expression on his face.

"Not funny," he mumbled.

"Actually, Jacob, it is," Bella said.

"I agree, love," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist and kissing her hair.

Jacob got up and put his wand back into the box. He examined the label for a moment, more confusion flashing across his features.

"What's a boomslang?" he asked.

"It's an African snake. Its skin has magical qualities, as does its venom. That's a powerful Transfiguration wand you've got," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Figures. My entire life revolves around the fact that I can turn into a giant wolf at will. Why shouldn't my wand be good at Transfiguration too?" Jacob said, mostly to himself.

"Come along, now. We still have things we need to get," McGonagall said.

"How much money should we leave? Esme asked from where she and Carlisle were standing by the boarded-up front door.

"Wands cost about seven Galleons each."

I counted out twenty of the golden coins for good measure and left them on the counter with the gold from the rest of our family. I took Bella's hand as we walked out of the shop and kissed it gently. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

McGonagall lead us to another shop, this one still open, called _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. It was full of robes of every color and as soon as we entered a grey-haired witch who I guessed was Madame Malkin descended upon us.

"What can I do for you, dears?" she asked, her fear well hidden.

"This lot needs Hogwarts robes," Professor McGonagall told her.

_Hogwarts robes? It's the middle of the year,_ the woman thought.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm a bit shorthanded today though, so I can't get to all of you at once," she said.

"Do you want to go look around, love?" I asked Bella quietly. "We can come back in a little while and get fitted."

"Sounds good. This place is so interesting," my Bella said.

"Bella and I are going to go for a walk," I said. "We'll be back soon."

"Keep your wits about you," Professor McGonagall warned. Bella and I nodded, acknowledging her warning.

Bella and I exited the shop and walked down the street, pausing in front of a shop called _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ with a broom in the window. There were lots of people in the shop, all of them shooting looks of longing towards the broom. There were lots of others inside, but this one seemed to be the best of the bunch

"The broom fly's, doesn't it?" Bella said as we examined it through the grimy glass.

"It does. Apparently, this one is the fastest in the world," I told her. I longed to know exactly how fast that was; the pictures in the heads of the people in the store showed their surroundings burred and I wanted to know if they were just exaggerating. If it was truly fast though, I wanted one. I could tell Bella did too from the way her eyes lit up when I said "fastest in the world."

"How fast is that, do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know how fast it is, nobody has an exact number in their head. We could go in and ask if you'd like," I said.

"Defiantly." I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked into the store and up to the counter.

"Excuse me, sir," I said. The man turned from the shelf he was stocking and his eyes widened when he saw Bella and me.

_What kind of beauty potion did _they_ drink? Whatever it is, I want some. Maybe then I could get a date… I defiantly wouldn't mind having her though. Maybe the guy's just her brother…_ the man thought. Ugh! This guy is just as bad as Newton was! I pulled Bella closer to my side and dropped her hand so I could put my arm around her waist.

"My wife and I were looking at the broom in the window and we would like some more information about it," I said.

_Damn, their married. But they don't know about the Firebolt? Where have they been for the last few years? Under a rock? _"That's the Firebolt. Fastest racing broom in the world; goes from 0 to 150 miles per hour in ten seconds. Ash handle with diamond polish, perfectly aerodynamic hand-selected birch twig tail, pinpoint precision and unmatched balance. There's not a better broom out there," he said.

A hundred and fifty miles per hour was just a bit slower than our cars could go. The speed in a car was good—nothing like running though, with the wind in your face but still good—but I was eager to find out if that same speed on a broomstick was the same or better, seeing as there was no windshield on a broom.

"How much?" I asked.

"They go for about 1000 Galleons a piece." I pulled out one Galleon from the sack Carlisle had given Bella and me and weighed it in my palm; despite its large size it only weighed about as much as a quarter. I did the same with the entire sack, Bella watching me curiously. I guessed that there was about ten times the amount needed—it was a big bag—and grinned triumphantly.

"We'll take two," I said. The shopkeeper's jaw dropped, then opened and closed as he tried to find something to say.

"Show me the money and I'll get the brooms," he finally managed. I quickly counted out the money and the man went into the back of the shop after moving the Galleons to a large box. 

"You didn't have to buy me a broom, Edward," Bella said after he was out of earshot—for a human at least. We were both leaning against the counter with our fingers twined together. I chuckled quietly, pulling her close to my side and kissing her hair.

"Of course I did, my Bella; I saw how you looked at it when I told you it was supposed to be fast. And what kind of husband would I be if I didn't give my lovely, beautiful, sexy wife everything she wants?" I asked, looking deep into her red-tinged, golden eyes. She didn't say anything for a minute and I recognized the look in her eyes as the look she got when I dazzled her.

"Fine," she sighed. "But I'll have to punish you when we get home." Her voice turned seductive at the end and I couldn't help the shiver of pleasure her words caused.

"Will I like this punishment?" I asked, my voice husky.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see," she purred in my ear.

"I can't wait, love," I told her before I captured her lips hungrily with mine. Bella was an absolutely amazing kisser and our lips were locked together until an "eh-hem" came from behind us. I reluctantly broke our kiss and turned to face the shopkeeper.

"Here are your brooms," he said holding out two nearly identical brooms; the only difference was the serial numbers. I reached for one, though I wished I were still kissing my Bella.

The broom vibrated in my hand; I was afraid it would break itself if I gripped it tightly because of the vibrations hitting my granite hand hard so I let go of it. It didn't fall as I expected it to but hovered next to me, waiting for me to mount.

"Extraordinary," I murmured to quietly for anybody but Bella to hear.

"It certainly is," Bella said as she examined her own hovering broom, her voice just as quiet as mine had been.

"Do you want them wrapped up? People nowadays would kill for a broom like these," the shopkeeper said.

"Please. I don't want any harm coming to my Bella," I said. We still weren't sure what magic could and couldn't do to vampires and I wasn't taking any chances. The shopkeeper waved his wand and the brooms were instantly covered in brown paper and tied with string.

"Thank you," Bella said as we turned to leave. We made our way back to the robe shop, brooms in hand.

"What are those?" Jacob asked as soon as we walked in the door.

"Flying broomsticks," I said smugly.

"Nuh uh. There are no such things as flying broomsticks."

"A few days ago I would have said the same thing, but this is hard to disprove," Bella said, letting go of her broom and letting it hover in the air.

"Whoa! I want one!" Emmett shouted.

"Then go get one. The shop is just a few doors down," I informed him.

"Come on, Rose, lets go!" he said, grabbing Rosalie's hand and pulling her out of the shop. Alice, Jasper, and Jacob soon followed, leaving Carlisle and Esme talking to Professor McGonagall, and Renesmee running over to Bella and me.

_Can I ride on your broom with you Momma?_ Renesmee asked Bella, touching her hand.

"Of course sweetheart!" Bella said. "We could all go together—you, me, and Daddy. How does that sound?" Nessie squealed and hugged our legs.

"I take it it sounds good," I said, setting my broom on the floor and picking Renesmee up. She nodded vigorously.

"Well come on; who's next?" Madame Malkin said.

"I'll go," Bella said. Madame Malkin pinned Bella's robes quickly, then did mine just as fast. We paid her and walked over to where Professor McGonagall, Carlisle, and Esme were talking after grabbing our brooms, Renesmee skipping ahead of us.

"Are you finished?" Professor McGonagall asked us.

"Yes. Where are we going next?" Bella asked.

"After we collect your siblings, we'll head over to _Flourish and Blotts_ to get your school books.

"We don't have to get them; they're coming now," I said.

"We'll wait for them outside then."

After we met back up with the others we got through the rest of our shopping quickly after meeting back up with the others, buying at least two dozen schoolbooks each as well as anything that looked interesting, cauldrons, potion ingredients, and anything we could possibly ever need to learn to do magic.

"Are we taking another Portkey back to Hogwarts?" Jasper asked once we had finished our shopping and were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London.

"No; we're taking the Knight Bus since you have so many things to carry. It can drop you off right at your house so you don't have to run through the woods," Professor McGonagall told us.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Knight Bus turned out to be a purple triple-decker bus that could jump large distances in an instant with an accompanying bang. There weren't the normal kinds of seats you would expect a bus to have; instead there were squashy purple armchairs.

We suffered about 45 minutes of breathing air that smelled like vomit before we arrived at our house. We said good-bye to Professor McGonagall and got off the bus, thankful that the trip was over.

"Today was interesting," Bella said absently once we were alone in our room and organizing our purchases to take to the school tomorrow. Professor McGonagall had informed us that we would have to stay there, a prospect that none of us were happy about.

"Indeed it was, love," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her hair.

"You know I still need to punish you for buying me a broom," she said, her eyes heavy with lust.

"_I_ didn't buy you a broom love, _we_ bought you a broom; it's not just my money, it's ours. But I will still humbly accept your punishment."

The words were hardly out of my mouth when she crushed her lips to mine passionately.

Defiantly one of the best punishments I've ever gotten.

_A/N: Hey guys! I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating all summer. It was really rough for me and I just didn't have the time. BUT school's back in and that means I've got my laptop back! _

_Please vote on my poll! It's about the sequel to this story; the only reason its up still in the beginning of the story is so that I can plan the ending a bit better. _

_I should be updating my other stories soon as well! And check out my new story Country Songs. You'll like it even if you don't like country, I promise._

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker. Then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle._

_Sorry again!_

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Harry Potter sadly do not belong to me, but to the wonderful ladies who created them: Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Hogwarts**

**GPOV (Ginny)**

I walked into the Great Hall with Neville, who besides Luna had become one of my closest friends. We sat down together at the Gryffindor table and started discussing what the next thing we would do for the DA would be. Stealing Gryffindor's sword had been a great idea, but had backfired spectacularly. When Snape stood up, all conversation stopped immediately.

"For the next few months we will have a coven of vampires staying with us in the castle. They are tame—mostly—and will be learning magic. If you don't provoke them I'm sure they will spare your pathetic lives," he said. A collective shudder went through the entire hall when he spoke and we had all spotted the vampires coming into the room from the door the Triwizard champions had gone into three years ago.

I was sitting in the back of the room farthest from the staff table so I couldn't make out their faces very well. All I could tell was that were wearing Muggle clothes, they were incredibly pale—except for one tall boy with tan skin—and had varying shades of hair, and that the little girl looked much to young to come to Hogwarts. For all I know, though, she could be thousands of years old.

Professor Flitwick brought the Sorting Hat in and Professor McGonagall stood to read the names of the vampires from a piece of parchment like she does for the first years.

"Black, Jacob," she read, not waiting for the Sorting Hat to sing. The tall boy with tan skin stepped forward and sat on the stool, putting the Hat on his head. After a pause it called out "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff's all groaned.

The boy, Jacob, stood and put the hat back on the stool.

"Just so you know, I'm no leech; I'm a shape shifter," he said before heading to the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuff's looked slightly happier, but not by much.

"Mason, Edward," McGonagall read next. The boy with bronze hair unwrapped his arms from the girl he was holding around her waist and stepped up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat called out after a moment. I groaned with everyone else at my table. Edward walked toward our table and I realized that since everybody was so crammed together farther up the table, he would have to sit next to me.

There were gasps and murmurs as he walked down the isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, and I gasped right along with them. Edward Mason looked exactly like Cedric Diggory.

He rolled his eyes as if he knew what everybody was thinking and sat down about a foot away from me. I edged a bit closer to Neville as Edward fixed his attention on what was happening in front of the staff table.

"Mason, Isabella," was next. I was surprised that the girl that Edward had been holding in such an intimate way stepped forward. Seriously, who holds their sister like that? Edward snorted for no reason that I could tell, but kept his attention on the girl being sorted.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the Hat after a long pause. Isabella rose gracefully from the stool and came the same way as Cedric-look-a-like. Edward turned his back to the table and held his arms open and Isabella sat down, straddling his lap in a very un-sisterly manner. I couldn't imagine doing things like that with my own brothers.

"Mason, Renesmee," McGonagall called. The little girl stepped forward from the blonde girl that had taken her hand after Isabella was called. The Hat fell straight to her shoulders when she put it on her little head.

After a very long pause the Hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" Edward and Isabella murmured something to each other, then Isabella rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"McCarty, Emmett," and "McCarty, Rosalie," were another pair of strangely intimate siblings, both going to Slytherin. "Whitlock, Jasper," and "Whitlock, Mary Alice," were the same, but going to Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen will be learning about magical medicine in the Hospital wing," Professor McGonagall announced before rolling up her parchment and taking the Sorting Hat away.

The food appeared then, but I was almost to disgusted to eat from Edward and Isabella snogging right next to me. It wouldn't be to bad to watch if they weren't related, but they were.

"We're not brother and sister you know," Edward said when he and Isabella had taken a brake from kissing.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked, a bit stunned. Harry had told everybody in the DA what if felt like to have someone reading your mind and I felt completely normal. Edward chuckled.

"I can read minds. And no, it's not like what you're thinking of. It's just part of who I am," Edward explained.

"So you don't need a spell or anything?" I asked, not quite believing him.

"Not at all. I've been this way since I became a vampire."

"So then if you two aren't siblings, then you have to be married. But you're to young…" I said, trying to figure them out.

"We are married; Edward is the love of my existence," Isabella spoke to me for the first time. She moved her left hand to rest on Edward's shoulder and I noticed the candlelight glinting off of several diamonds set into two rings, an engagement and wedding ring.

"And you are mine, my sweet Bella," Edward said, kissing her on the lips. Now that I knew they weren't brother and sister I couldn't see how I could have mistaken them as that before; they looked nothing alike aside from their pale skin.

"So what about the other vampires? Are they married too?" Neville asked.

"Neville!" I hissed. Why did he pick now to be bold? These were bloodthirsty vampires we were talking to!

"Yes, they're married. And they're the best family you could ask for," Bella said.

"You don't have to be scared of us; we won't hurt you. We only hunt animals, and we don't answer to Snape or You-Know-Who," Edward said.

"Why should we believe that?" I asked. I kind of wanted to believe it but it was to tempting to believe without a good reason.

"Because when Edward and I met two years ago I was still human and I was his singer, meaning my blood smelled much better to him than any other human's and almost impossible for him to resist, yet he did," Bella said.

"At first I just didn't want to disappoint Carlisle, but as time went on we fell in love, making impossible for me to even _think_ of hurting my beautiful Bella," Edward elaborated, nuzzling Bella's neck.

"Why do you hunt animals though?" I said, confused.

"We don't want to be monsters. Killing humans doesn't sit right with us," Bella said. "It goes against our every instinct but we want to keep that shred of humanity."

Neville and I talked to them all through dinner, becoming more and more comfortable with them as they told us about themselves and their family.

**EPOV**

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs. Mason," Professor McGonagall said, walking up to us toward the end of dinner.

"Yes, Professor?" Neville asked. I removed my lips from Bella's quickly, not knowing how much Professor McGonagall would tolerate from us because of the whole tree thing on Saturday.

"Professor," Bella and I said, nodding at her.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, I would like you both to show the Mason's to the Tower. Give them the password, show them the dormitories—things like that," Professor McGonagall said. I tightened my grip on Bella's waist and Bella wrapped her arms more firmly around my neck when Professor McGonagall said dormitories. I did _not_ want to sit in a room full of human boys all night when I could be spending uninterrupted time with Bella.

"Professor, please tell me that Bella and I don't have to be in dorms," I said. If I was more attuned to her mental voice I wouldn't have had to ask but as it was I had only known her for a few days and I had been doing my best to ignore the mass of thoughts all night and to stop now they would come crashing over me like a tidal wave.

"Actually, you both will be staying in a secret room off of the common room that hasn't been used in years. It's been cleaned for you and your things have been brought up already," McGonagall said. "To open the door tell the griffin on the left side of the fire 'hippogriff feathers'."

"Excuse me, Professor? Where is Nessie sleeping?" Bella asked.

"Renesmee is sleeping in the Hufflepuff dormitories with the first-year girls, but I'm afraid that you two won't be able to go in since you're in Gryffindor."

"Thank you for the information, Professor," Bella said a bit sadly, her emotions mirroring my own. We had tucked Renesmee in every night since the first night after Bella had been a vampire.

"You're very welcome, Bella. You will get your schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast," she said.

"You guys finished?" I asked, nodding towards their empty plates.

"Yeah. We should probably head up to the common room anyway; I've got loads of homework to finish," Neville said.

"Let's go then," Ginny said, standing up. Bella got up off my lap and I missed the closeness immediately, but I made up for it a little by wrapping my arm firmly around her waist once I had stood up.

When we got to the Great Hall we were met by our family and several other Hogwarts students. The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's looked friendly, while the two Slytherin's were angry and brooding.

"Momma! Daddy!" Renesmee said, flinging herself at Bella and me.

"Hi, sweetheart," Bella said, bending down to pick her up.

"Okay so these are Terry Boot and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, and Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin," Ginny said, indicating each pair in turn.

We all talked for a few minutes, minus the Slytherin's, before saying goodnight and going our separate ways.

We walked through a labyrinth of hallways, and staircases and portraits that moved before Ginny and Neville stopped in front of a painting of a large woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Sugar quill," Ginny said. The painting swung forward to reveal a circular room filled with tables, bookshelves, and armchairs. Neville gave us a quick tour of the boys' dormitories and Ginny did the same for just Bella with the girls' since Neville and I weren't allowed to go up.

After a little while of watching Ginny and Neville do homework sitting curled up with Bella on one of the overstuffed armchairs by the fire, we decided to check out our room. We walked over to the griffin that Professor McGonagall had specified and I told it the password. The stone carving nodded, and then the wall moved itself out of the way to reveal a third spiral staircase that matched the ones leading to the dormitories.

When we reached the top of the stairs there was another door, this one made of wood instead of stone. Bella grasped the handle and pushed it open, revealing a decently sized round room. There was a queen-sized bed draped with scarlet curtains standing against the wall directly across from the door and two bedside tables and our trunks were on either side of it. There was also a small fireplace with a crackling fire in it, a carpet and a small couch in front of it that matched the ones in the common room below us.

"I like it. It's cozy," Bella said.

"Very. And I would love to get cozy with _you_, my Bella," I said, my fingers tracing the skin on her lower back and creeping under her shirt. Bella stood up on her toes and nibbled on my earlobe before answering me in a whisper.

"I think that can be arranged." I shut the door roughly and towed her over to the bed, wasting no time in starting the night's activities.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella and I went down to breakfast with Neville and Ginny, both of us extremely satisfied with each other and last nights pleasures. Neville let out a huge yawn halfway down a staircase concealed by a tapestry, sinking his leg up to his knee in the stair.

"Whoa," Bella said, staring at Neville's leg. "Does that happen a lot?"

"To me it does. I always forget to jump it, especially when I'm tired," Neville explained as he struggled to pull himself out of the stair.

"Let me," I said, grabbing him under the arms and yanking him gently from the stair and placing him on the next step down. I took Bella's hand again, playing with her slender fingers.

"Thanks," he said, kicking his leg a bit to get the feeling back.

"Don't worry, Neville. That's exactly the sort of thing that happened to me when I was human. Not falling through a magical step, obviously, but being a general klutz. I lost count of all the times I fell," Bella said.

"How late were you up till, Neville?" I asked him. He thought for a few minutes before answering.

"One, two o' clock maybe. I had heaps of homework."

"What about you guys; what time did you get to sleep?" Ginny asked Bella and me.

"We didn't. We can't sleep," Bella said.

"You can't sleep? What do you do all night then?" Ginny said.

"You really don't want to know," I said, thinking back to last night. It was spectacular, but it defiantly did not need to be talked about with anybody but Bella and myself.

"Yeah we do. It's probably really interesting," Ginny said.

"Well we're newlyweds so you know…" I said awkwardly, not comfortable with talking about Bella's and my sex life with people we had just met last night. Bella was embarrassed to, burying her head in my shoulder to hide her face.

"Oh," Ginny said, looking at her feet. Neville just turned red and didn't say anything else. We walked in an awkward silence to the Great Hall, none of us wiling to break it. We all sat down at the Gryffindor table together though, Bella and I preferring to sit with them and not new people and have to answer the same questions over again. Where Bella and I sat two goblets filled with dark red liquid appeared in front of us out of thin air.

The smell hit Bella and me at the same time and we both snatched a goblet up. I drank deeply, the mild taste of deer's blood filling my mouth. Even though Bella and I had just hunted a few days ago I was taking huge gulps so I was happily surprised when the blood kept filling my mouth instead of running dry after I had consumed what should have been all the goblet could hold.

I drank until I was extremely full; I almost felt bloated. After I set the goblet down—still full of blood—I licked my lips and swung my legs around to the other side of the bench so I could lean against the table. I looked over at my Bella, who took a few more large gulps of blood before setting her own cup down as well. She smiled at me, a trickle of blood making it's way toward her chin from the corner of her mouth.

"You forgot some," I murmured, wiping the blood off her chin with my index finger before placing it between her lips. She sucked on my finger for a moment before caressing it with her tongue, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled my finger away, replacing it with my lips. Our lips moved together effortlessly and I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, pulling her into my lap.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"Not as much as I love you," Bella whispered back.

"Impossible." I ended our kiss and nuzzled my face into her neck, enjoying her sweet smell and pressing my lips softly to her skin. Bella played with the hairs at the nape of my neck, causing me to hum with pleasure.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mason," Professor McGonagall said. I reluctantly removed my lips from Bella's neck and we both turned to look at her. She was holding two pieces of parchment in her hand.

"Here are your schedules. You have a few classes with your siblings but none with Renesmee I'm afraid. Since she's so young she's been placed in classes with the younger students," she said, handing us the parchment.

"Thank you, Professor," Bella said. Professor McGonagall nodded and walked away, leaving Ginny and Neville gaping at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Was that blood you were drinking?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Deer blood isn't the most appealing blood, but it works," my Bella said.

"What class do you have first?" Ginny asked, choosing to ignore Bella's last comment and migrate into more know territory.

"Divination," I said, glancing at mine and Bella's schedules. They were exactly the same, thank god. I don't know if I would be able to deal with all these people thinking I was some dead student without her there.

"Do you have Firenze or Trelawney?" Neville asked.

"It doesn't say. The class is up in the North Tower though," Bella said.

"That's Trelawney. She's just a crazy old bat who's really good at guessing things," Ginny said.

**APOV**

"Divination is fortune-telling right?" Bella asked the witch and wizard she and Edward were talking to.

"Yes," I said before they could answer, walking over to them with Jasper in tow. "Now come on you two. The teacher is going to talk to me about my abilities and I want to get it over with before there are a lot of people there." Bella and Edward stood up and said good morning to Renesmee before I hustled them out of the Great Hall.

"Do you know where you're going, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yup. North Tower. And I've seen exactly how to get there," I said, taking the lead of our little group. We got to North Tower quickly and found that we had to climb a ladder to get up to the actual classroom.

We climbed up it to find ourselves in a circular room filled with ugly armchairs, beanbag chairs, round tables, and lamps covered with sheer scarves. All four of us almost gagged from the strong smell of incense coming from the fire. "Who's there?" a misty voice said, coming from an extremely thin woman with enormous glasses that magnified her eyes. She had tons of shawls and bangles covering her shoulders and I crinkled my nose at her sense of fashion.

"We're some of the new students," Edward told her.

"Do any of you have any experience with the art of Divination?" Professor Trelawney asked us.

"I do," I said, smiling. "I get visions all the time."

"What do you see when you have these visions? Horror and destruction? Or every day things?" the professor asked.

"It depends. I see the course people are on while they're on them. If they change their mind or make a different choice and the vision changes. I've seen everything from my entire family getting slaughtered for something we didn't do to my brothers and sisters deciding to have some private time that I see way to often to what I'm getting for my birthday. I'm a very hard person to surprise," I told her.

"Well we shall see if you excel in the complex art of Divination," she said. Students had started to enter the tower room by this point and were giving us a mix of curious and frightened stares. Jasper took my hand and lead me over to the table where Edward and Bella had sat themselves while I was talking with Professor Trelawney.

They were sharing one of the bean bag chairs, Bella perched happily in Edward's lap, and I had to clap in front of their faces to stop them whispering undoubtedly mushy things in each others ears and stealing kisses. Not that that was a bad thing of course; I was thrilled that they had found each other because not only did I see a new light in my brothers eyes I got Bella as a sister and Renesmee as a niece. But, there was a time and a place for everything and this wasn't the time or the place for that sort of thing.

"What?" Edward asked, sounding thoroughly annoyed that I interrupted.

"Class is about to start," I pointed out as I snuggled into Jasper's chest.

"Welcome, my dears, to another day of Divination. Today we are continuing with crystal gazing. I hope your Inner eye is ready; you may begin," Professor Trelawney said simply.

"Do we just look at it?" Bella asked as she stared at the crystal ball in the center of our table as if it was a foreign object.

"I guess so," Jasper said from behind me. We fell silent after that, all of our gases fixed on the crystal ball in front of us.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Forty minutes. That's how long we've been staring at the little sphere of crystal sitting on our table with nothing happening. None of the four of us haven't even moved more than breathing for the past fifteen minutes.

"Any of you guys see anything?" Bella asked.

"No. Absolutely nothing," Edward sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Same here," Jasper said. "What about you, Alice?"

"Not a thing," I said, picking up the little glass ball and examining it. "Seriously, what's the point of this thing other than to look cool?" The only things visible in it were the warped reflections of the people and things around me.

I zoned out and my vision was replaced with an image of my family and myself learning how to fly from a grey-haired witch on the brooms we bought this past weekend.

"Someone is going to teach us to ride our brooms!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"We know. We saw it," my Jazzy said, staring at the glass ball still in my hand.

"How did you see it? In the crystal ball?" I asked, confused. We were looking at this thing for most of class and none of us saw anything. Until I picked it up and had a vision.

"Yeah. It was really weird—as soon as your eyes clouded over the ball fogged up and we saw us riding on brooms," Bella explained.

"Maybe you can project your visions into the ball when you touch it," Edward proposed.

"Maybe. One of you guys decide something. I want to test it," I said. I closed my eyes so I could concentrate better, and my vision was assaulted by an image of Jasper threatening some of the boys he knew were feeling lust for me.

"Thank you, Jazzy," I said, grinning.

"My pleasure, darlin'," he said, kissing the side of my head.

"Did you guys see it?" I asked Edward and Bella. They nodded.

"Somebody else decide something, just so we know I have to be touching it," I said, putting the crystal ball back on its stand. I closed my eyes again, but this time it took a moment for a vision to come to me. This one was of Edward and Bella in a very compromising position.

"God! Which one of you decided _that_?!" I said, disgusted. Edward grinned and I reached over to swat him on the head.

"Sorry, Alice. I was a virgin for 105 years; can you really blame me?" he asked. The only answer I gave was rolling my eyes at him.

"How are you doing, my dears?" Professor Trelawney asked us.

"Not good, actually. None of us can see anything unless Alice has a vision when she's touching the crystal ball," Bella said.

"Well that's very interesting. Very interesting indeed," Trelawney said, gazing at me with curiosity. She opened her mouth like she was gong to say something but before she could the bell tolled deeply, signaling the end of class.

"Please write an essay on how the size of a crystal ball effects the clarity of your vision," Professor Trelawney called as we gathered our stuff.

"What class do you have next?" Bella asked as we descended the staircase from the tower.

"Herbology. And you guys have Potions with Rose and Emmett in the dungeons," I said. We chatted for a few minutes as we walked through the castle, only parting in the Great Hall to go to our separate classes.

"Have fun!" I called behind me as Jasper and I walked down the stairs and out the giant doors. Edward and Bella turned and waved with a "You too!" before disappearing into the dungeons.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I am so so **_**so**_** sorry for not updating since September! My only (lame) excuse is that high school life is super hard, especially when your geometry and Spanish teachers slam you with homework early every night. But no worries, geometry is only a semester and I now have Graphic Design in it's place (best class ever by the way).**

**I will so try and be better at updating this, **_**Wheeled Love, Mini Cullens**_** and **_**Country Songs**_**, but I've got a horrible case of writers block for **_**Wheeled Love**_** and **_**Mini Cullens **_**at the moment and it doesn't look like it's going anywhere any time soon.**

**As always, feel free to ask about anything you don't understand and I will clarify. And vote on my pole please! It's lonely and I really want to know your opinion :)**

**Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker. Then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle, please keep it going :)  
**

—**Kimmy Cullen**


End file.
